


惊惶

by sezaijie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sezaijie/pseuds/sezaijie





	惊惶

小妈  
sezaijie  
01  
大二一开学我室友就要转专业了，连带换宿舍。  
我问他：“你说你一个学兽医的去学计算机，有劲没劲啊，大学怎么报的专业啊？”  
李瑜冰正撅着屁股趴在上铺卷被褥，闻言低头看我说：“操，盲报专业，你爸爸我填专业时第一志愿没考上，掉第二了，结果第二志愿第一个就兽医，瞎报的我也不知道怎么就掉这儿了。”  
我不耐烦地看着他往下抖被子，生怕从上面掉下他干涸的亿万子孙和皮屑，嫌弃地往后挪了挪：“这跨度也够大的啊。”  
“瞎报呗，谁知道你爸爸我超失常发挥呢。”李瑜冰漫不经心地说着，抱着他的被子扔给了我，“没我在宿舍，你一个人多孤单。”  
“少鸡巴扯蛋。”我翻他一个白眼，不过心里也有些膈应。我大学四个人一个宿舍，另外俩人一个不洗澡，一个是天天看AV的死宅，现在走了一个跟自己玩得挺好的李瑜冰，这宿舍待得确实没劲了，之后看看再说吧。

“行了兄弟。”李瑜冰安抚性地拍了拍我的肩膀说，“我只是从123搬到了163，你走十步就到了。”  
我帮他推着行李，推到门口，歪靠在门框上，回头看着上了大学后玩得挺好的哥们，假装毫不在乎地说：“你赶紧滚吧。”  
他一脸贱样地看着我说：“那你晚上想男人的时候记得去我宿舍找我，我满足你。”话音刚落，这孙子跟火箭似的从门口蹿出去了，我伸手捞没捞着，于是我气得边笑边说：

“我日你爸爸。”  
“爸，你怎么来了？”

两句话好巧不巧地落在了一起，我连忙站直身体装成乖巧大学生的样子，探出身子低着头麻利地说：“哎叔叔好，我是李瑜冰的室友方元。”  
“我听小冰说过你。”  
我觉得这声音莫名有点熟悉，于是疑惑地抬起头，正对上李瑜冰他爸意味深长的眼神。  
“呵呵。”我尽量自然地笑了下，心道这世界真小，嘴上说，“叔叔好，你们聊，我进去了。”

“爸你怎么来了？”关上门我还听到李瑜冰在跟他爸聊天，门板隔音效果不好，李瑜冰他爸说：“我路过，想起来你说要搬宿舍就过来看看。刚才那个同学就是你提的方圆？等会儿叫上他，爸爸请你们吃饭。”

在李瑜冰的邀请下和他爸高深莫测的表情中我不得不同意，跟着我哥们上了他爸那辆熟悉的卡宴。吃饭中途趁着李瑜冰去厕所，我终于沉不住气了，毕竟我是毛头小子，我成功给自己找到了先发制人的借口。  
于是我放下筷子，问：“你几个意思？”

李瑜冰他爸微笑着拿纸擦了擦嘴，还倒了水给我因为紧张早就喝空的杯子。  
“我也没想到你会是小冰的室友。”  
“是，你没想到的还多呢。”我叹了口气，说，“叔叔，你这约炮真是不对的，以后别约了，你都有儿子了，李瑜冰还是我哥们，要搁别人爱谁谁，爱约不约跟我没屁关系，但是因为他我真得劝你几句。”  
大叔一直听着没回话。  
我还想再说几句，但是李瑜冰回来了。

中午饭吃得很和谐，李瑜冰一直跟他爸讲大学的事儿，席间笑声不断。他爸看着很健谈，跟床上的样子出入有点大。我就埋着头吃饭，心里其实恐慌得厉害。约过三次的炮友竟然是我室友兼好哥们的爸爸，这叫什么事儿？同志骗婚生了个大儿子，都四十多的人了还出来约小鲜肉？脑补了悲剧的同妻生活，我心里膈应得厉害。不知道对方身份也就得了，知道了这段纯真的肉体关系也就结束了，虽然我还是很留恋这位叔叔的腹肌和大鸡巴。

吃完饭，李瑜冰他爸把我们送了回去，走了。  
我也算松了一口气。  
然后手机微信上的好友申请又让我深吸了口气。  
妈的这人谁？点开一看好友来源，李瑜冰推荐的。

李瑜冰正好来我宿舍带小零碎过去，看到我在看手机就说：“我把你微信给我爸了，你加一下，他公司合作方那边要实习生的，我跟他说你会好多东西，你快谢谢爸爸。”  
我呵呵，结果被他抢过手机通过了认证还备注了名：爷爷。  
“我日你爸爸李瑜冰！”我大喊着一个盖帽过去扑倒室友，骑在地上一顿爆cei。

晚上去给李瑜冰开什么狗玩意的欢送会，其实就是找个借口跟班里几个要好的哥们约去小肥羊涮一顿。本来酒量就不好，结果我被他们硬逼着吹了好几瓶啤酒，晃晃悠悠地去厕所放水时隐约感觉到了手机振动，拿出来一看号，挂了。  
回了桌上，他们又叫了几盘肉继续涮，我晕乎乎地又被灌了一杯。手机一直嗡嗡响，我又给丫挂了，一会儿又响，实在烦得不行了，正准备关机，看到微信上那人发来了个消息。  
我打开一看。  
爷爷 ：[微笑]

妈的。我蹿儿了，然后胆儿也肥了，我觉得我得教训一下这个不知廉耻的大叔，得让他迷途知返啊对不对！于是靠在椅子背上跟做贼似的举起手机，也回了一个微笑的表情。  
旁边哥们正瞎比侃蛋，一扭头抓着我胳膊问：“谁啊，方元跟谁发微信呢？这小嘴儿抿的，以前我就觉得你丫长得秀气，白白净净的。”  
“去你大爷的！”我骂了脏话，抬了抬自己的手挣脱他，目不转睛地看着屏幕上发来的地址，嘴上慢悠悠地说，“你说咱俩到底谁秀气吧，嗳，你丫鸡巴上毛特少这事儿要不要我告诉他们？”  
大家全被转移了注意力，纷纷说“啊卧槽你快给我看看”“你这真是毛没长齐哈哈哈”云云。

我记下地址锁屏，从兜里摸出这个月剩下的两百块拍在了桌上：“没钱了就这点，先走了，有点事儿，李瑜冰我明儿找你。”  
李瑜冰还要跟我说话，结果被那帮孙子拽走聊天去了，我点了根烟穿上外套走了。

外边还挺冷，我忍不住缩着脖子，叼着烟，走过了一条街，更冷了。我拿出手机，本来想叫个车，可是想到这月打工的工资还没发，这会儿也没闲钱，刚才两百都留那儿凑份子了，卡里的还得留着吃饭。  
算了吧，走吧。

这一路上李瑜冰他爸没再打电话，就是发微信跟我联系。我缩着手回复，心里烦得不行，尤其是看着那个爷爷的备注。之前他一直打电话发短信，没觉得代沟这么明显，这会儿加了微信，一水的微信自带表情，搞得我莫名地不开心，尤其是他总发[微笑]，我脑子里都是他居高临下地看着我射精后露出的那种笑容。  
简直一毛一样的。

到酒店都一个小时后了，我没发现自己走了这么久。进了跟我形象完全不符的大厅（一贯地低调奢华，不过我承认确实比富丽堂皇的那种要强得多），一路上了九层，我站在1902前，酒气熏天的，一脚踹得门咚的一声，旁边的保洁阿姨吓得差点一屁股坐地上。

我前炮友，也就是我室友他爸，打开门，用手往下压了一下他的金丝框眼镜看着我，活生生一副斯文败类的样子。  
“来了，走得还挺快。”他跟我打了个招呼，示意我进去。  
我冷冷地看着他，进屋，关门。

“你几个意思，李叔叔？”  
李瑜冰他爸坐在书桌前，电脑还亮着，看来我来之前他正在工作。  
他好像是在回复邮件，我站了一会儿他没搭理我，于是就很自觉地坐在了死宽的大床上，无意识地晃悠腿。

等了会儿他终于好了，我看着他摘下了眼镜放进眼镜盒里，揉了揉鼻梁，因为太挺了上面有俩明显的红印子，于是下意识摸了摸自己的塌鼻梁。  
不得不承认他长得好看，李瑜冰长残了。

他说：“我没想到你是小冰的室友。”  
“你这会儿知道就行了，我也不会再跟你约了。”我烦躁地说，头有些晕，喝多了。  
他无奈地笑了下，抱着胳膊靠在墙上看我：“为什么？”  
我面无表情地说：“是你心大还是我心大？之前不知道就算了，这会我他妈的都知道你是我哥们他爸了，我还跟你上床约炮？我怕他知道了杀了我。”  
顿了顿我又说：“你还约炮？你对得起我哥们他妈吗？”  
我不应该这么闲的，我心里也知道，可是就是管不住嘴。喝多了就这样，非想站在道德高点上指责一下人渣，虽然我自己也不是什么好鸟，可是就是管不住贱嘴。  
我听着自己说：“你约女的就算了，你还约男的。”

“停，停。”他抬手做了个“stop”的动作，嘴角带着一丝玩味的笑，“圆圆，你行了，停一下，谁跟你说我结婚了？”

02  
我把心里想的完全说了出来。  
我气愤地站了起来，指着他鼻子说：“你个人渣！未婚先孕！生下我兄弟！还要操他的好哥们！”  
他愣住了，半晌笑出了声，眼睛眯了起来十分性感，我都蒙了。  
我知道此时的我一定一脸蠢像，但是眉毛眼睛什么的都不太听使唤了。我努力地控制自己的表情，试图变成冷漠的样子问他：“你笑什么啊？”  
他敛下了笑容，往前走了两步，双手撑在我身侧：“圆圆，小冰有没有告诉你，我不是他亲生父亲？”

“啊？”  
我呆了，连他叫我元元我都没骂他。我说：“你不是他亲爹啊？他没跟我说啊……”  
他点了点头，伸手揪了揪我的鼻子，弯着腰把双手插到我腋下，像之前那样把我抱了起来：“乖，去洗澡。”

我没来得及反抗，事实上也没什么力气了，走了一小时还喝多了，能不累么！我任由他用那个并不是很舒服并硌肋骨的姿势把我抱到了浴室，仗着他一米九多的身高和我一七一的身高差，轻而易举地把我放在了洗漱台上，似曾相识地脱我衣服。

“你为什么不是他亲爹啊？”我问，茫然地对上他有些专注的眼睛，突然意识到这样打听别人的隐私不太好，于是赶紧补了一句，“你当我没问吧，不过你确定不是为了操我编的？”  
他哭笑不得，伸手刮了刮我本来就平的鼻子：“小笨蛋，我用得着拿这个事骗你？”  
“这我哪儿知道啊。”我嘟囔着，知道这人不可能为了睡炮友不认自己的儿子，不过我心里还是膈应，不是亲生的那是养父子啊？那也是老子和儿子的区别啊，我不还是在跟我哥们的老爸睡觉吗？  
我快抑郁了，呆呆地坐着任由他扒了我上衣。

“圆圆，你怎么穿这么少。”他皱着眉头问我，“大冬天你就穿一个卫衣套个薄外套，你忘了上次做完你发烧？”  
我一下就回神了：“你还有脸说？我说了我第一次被操，你他妈一夜让我射了三次，屁眼儿都快让你捅漏了，我能不发烧？还有，你叫我什么？”  
他一下就笑了，因为离得近，我惊讶地发现他的眼角竟然没有什么皱纹，不像是四十多岁的男人。不过想起来他说他不是李瑜冰亲爸，也说不准还年轻。

“对不起，我叫你圆圆，不可以吗？”  
我不耐烦地推了他一下，也不知道他到底是对不起什么，是把我操发烧，屁眼流血，还是对不起这么叫我？但是我不想再纠结床上的事了，毕竟那三次痛并快乐着。于是我说：“元元，还没人这么叫过我，你快别叫了，听着腻歪。”

他一手托着我的屁股，一手去解我前门儿的拉链，我立马跟八爪鱼一样缠在他身上让他抱我，两腿偏偏紧紧地夹着他腰，不让他脱我裤子。  
他的大手在我腰上摸，嘴上也不闲着：“明明叫圆圆，怎么瘦得直硌手？你得多吃点。”

我傻了，把头从他肩上挪开，俩人互相看着对方。我盯着他那张充满中年男人魅力的脸：“你叫我啥？圆圆啊？李叔叔，我叫方元，正方形的方，元首的元。”  
他也愣了一下，说：“不好意思，我以为是方圆，无规矩不成方圆的‘方圆’，原来是方元首，失敬失敬。”

我被他逗笑了，不那么抗拒了，他妈的爱谁谁先睡了再说，于是我把胳膊楼得更紧了——因为我准备松腿了，怕他抱不住我等会儿再晕乎乎地摔地上。他跟我很默契，尤其是在跟上床有关的事上，他立刻意识到了我要干什么，很沉稳地抱住了我，把我放在那个洗漱台上，一把拽下裤子。

“秋裤都不穿，就穿一条牛仔裤？”他皱着眉头看着我。  
“谁跟你似的，大叔，穿着秋裤和羊毛衫呢吧？”我伸手去拽他穿在深灰色羊毛衫外的马甲，很快就弄得皱巴巴的，都是褶儿。  
“别叫我大叔了。”他被我弄得哭笑不得，自己脱掉了马甲，随意地扔在了地上，挽起了袖子露出一块价值不菲的表，然后打横抱起我，往超大浴室的里面走。

我懒洋洋地把胳膊挂在他脖子上，把自己整得跟个小公主一样，丝毫不觉得有什么不妥。本来约炮就是为了享受的，没那么多顾虑，有人抱着我连路都不用走，贼爽。  
他把我放在了早就放好水还带加热的浴缸里，我瞬间就知道这老东西今天早就准备要睡我了。

我被他放进浴缸里，还穿着裤衩，老东西居然不给我脱！内裤贴在身上难受死了，但是我并不想去脱，现在有更重要的事！  
我控制不住自己的手，做出了早就想干的事儿——像个大傻子一样在水面上狠狠地拍两下，溅了一地水。

“大叔！”我叫他。  
“嗯？”他目睹了我幼稚的动作，这会儿正在脱上衣，露出了一身完美的肌肉。  
“你还没告诉我你叫什么。”我说。  
“李鸣瀚。”他说着弯腰开始脱裤子。  
我想了想，刚准备问，李鸣瀚就开口了：“我改过名，原来姓楚。”  
“哦。”我点了点头，本能地闭嘴了，感觉再问就要问出家事了，炮友整这么亲密干啥？虽然他是我哥们的爸这点已经够吓人了，不过都来了，不让自己的小兄弟爽一下实在是过不去，毕竟我也是个坏鸟。

“你要进来吗？你太高了，这儿放不下你。”我看着一丝不挂的他问，有些坏心眼地伸长了自己的腿显摆着浴缸和我的身高完美契合。我使劲绷着脚面，就这样我脚丫子都碰不着浴缸，爽。整个人躺平了也不会碰到边儿！就跟在大海似的！

“抽空带你去海边玩，会游泳吗？”  
李鸣瀚仿佛有读心术，居高临下地看着我的动作就能猜到我心里的想法。  
我心里惊得跟什么似的，但是眼下却乖得跟个鹌鹑一样，一边骂自己酒量不好还瞎喝让你作，一边遗憾地摇摇头说：“不会啊，学校有游泳课我没报，还得花钱买泳镜泳裤，不值。”

我内心凶神恶煞，表面却一脸童真地抬起手，“啪啪”又拍了两下水面，溅出的水把李鸣瀚的腿毛都弄湿了。  
男人抬腿跨进浴缸，我只能不乐意地给他让地。  
一个浴缸里放俩人这可就真有点挤了，更别说还是个一米九多的男人。我歪着头打量着他赤裸的身体，心里想的却是酒店真他妈的是个抠儿逼，就不能换个大浴缸？这束手束脚的怎么做啊？

李鸣瀚看起来也有点累，正仰头躺在浴缸边儿上放松。  
我问：“看您挺疲的啊，今儿个没准备跟我来一炮？”  
李鸣瀚似乎是笑了，他声音本来就低，这会儿还压嗓子里我也听不太真切。他扭过头直勾勾地看着我，眼里是毫不遮掩的欲望。

借着酒劲，我认真地耍着流氓，抬腿跨坐在他身上，还极其色情地蹭了一下他的重点部位。  
他稍微坐起了点，右手搭在一旁，伸出左手拈了一下我脸上的头发。  
本来想躲的，这动作有点亲密得过界了，但我不知道为什么没动。

“叔叔，你这样坐着真帅。”我由衷地赞叹着。  
“你别叫我叔叔了。”他说着，手在我的脸上流连，最后停在嘴边。  
“你可以跟小冰一样叫我爸爸。”  
“你大爷！”我笑骂了一句，谁知道张嘴的瞬间，李鸣瀚把他食指塞到我的嘴里，压在了我的舌头上。

我不怀好意地舔了一下。

03  
一发不可收拾。  
他扣着我的脖颈迫使我跟他亲嘴儿，我使劲儿往后退想先把我裤衩脱了，不过这孙子不让，舌头跟蛇似的往我嘴里钻，一边咬我，间歇还试图吸干净我仅剩那么两口的气儿。我被他亲得快憋死了，偏偏这时候我鼻子又不通气了，我想现在我一定满脸通红眼角带泪，可怜巴巴的更想让人欺负了。

于是快窒息的我只能放弃好不容易褪到大腿根儿、在叉开腿的情况下再也没法往下脱的内裤，转而使劲推搡他。这人胸肌不像健身教练那样发达，但是手感也特别好，我推变摸，摸变捏，立刻心猿意马缴枪投降，放弃推开他了。  
在我快要昏迷时，他总算松开我了，我俩同时大口喘气，互相瞪着对方，不像接吻而像打仗。  
还不等我缓过劲，他又故伎重施要亲我，我推着他不让他动我，想赶紧把碍事的内裤脱了，于是只能换个姿势跪在一旁边跟他亲边艰难地脱掉内裤。

李鸣瀚抱着我让我坐在他身上，我们两个人的兄弟摩擦在一起，他舔了舔我的嘴唇，有些温柔地看着我。  
我有些急不可耐地蹭着他对他说：“你摸一下我。”  
“小骚货。”  
我笑了起来，伸手撸动着自己的阴茎，用我能表现出的最具侵略性的眼神儿盯着他说：“爸爸？”

换作往日这句话绝对没今天这么刺激，可现在李鸣瀚果然急了，但是我没想到他急得灌肠都不做了，伸手就去摸我后面。

“李鸣瀚你等等，先前面啊！”我有些慌张，努力往后坐想远离他修长带着薄茧的大手。可这老东西一把扣着我腰上的敏感点，我一下就软了，被他带着趴进他怀里，尾巴根儿微微翘起，他的手轻而易举地摸到我后门，绕着一圈褶皱缓缓地打转按压。  
我浑身僵硬，他漫不经心地说：“放松。”  
我几乎可以想象等会儿他拔出鸡巴上面会有什么，于是恶狠狠地咬了一下他的乳头——这不怪我，毕竟就在嘴边。  
“干什么？”他继续维持那个无所谓的态度，手在我后门打转。  
“你恶心不恶心，在床上做不清洗就算了，在浴缸里做，你还真是重口味！”  
他什么都没说，就着水就要把手往我屁眼里送。  
我绷紧了身体，感觉到他抚摸我的后背示意我放松，只能慢慢地松了气，努力让自己接纳他的手。

“没什么脏不脏的。”他说着把食指放了进去，温热的水流也跟着进去了。我晃了晃屁股，努力地安慰自己，没润滑也不那么难受对吧？对个头。  
“老实点。”他低声说着，手指在我内壁里按压，我舒服地哼唧了一声。  
“真的不灌肠吗？你等会儿被我吓死可别怪我。”我头埋在他胸前有些紧张地问。  
“说了不用就不用，元元你话怎么这么多。”他惩罚性地按了一下，指甲还轻轻地刮蹭了一下，引起我一阵颤栗。

接下来我们谁都没说话，我低头看他驴似的阳物胀得紫红，搁我腿上一跳一跳的，也没准备帮他摸摸。我只是搂着他低声呻吟，等着他给我扩张完。

等到终于能容纳三根手指时，我都有些累了。因为没有用润滑剂也没提前清洗扩张，所以老家伙格外地耐心，我都怕他憋坏了。  
“行了，赶紧进来，你再按一会儿我他妈就射了。”  
他轻笑了声，从旁边抽了张纸擦了擦手。  
“元元跪下。”  
我利索地跪好，扭头看他，还挑衅地摇屁股。  
“骚货！”他低声骂了句，套子都没带直接挺身而入。

“我操你爸爸李鸣瀚！”

我疼得差点摔水里，努力撑起自己的身子，两眼发黑。我嚷着：“你他妈那东西跟驴似的，你就不能慢点进？你是人不是畜生！就不能轻点吗我操！”  
他一言不发地按着我的屁股开始抽送。  
“我操你爸爸李鸣瀚，你他妈的慢点。”  
我断断续续地说着，想要往前爬，结果被老东西拦腰一把勾回去，他那玩意儿一下子顶进最深处，我觉得我肠子都快破了，浑身颤抖，跪都跪不稳。

他冷漠地挺动撞击着我的下体，疼痛过后我终于逐渐抓住了一丝酥麻的快感。  
“你、啊……！你轻点……”  
我开始爽了，他插了我几下就找到了能让我涕泗横流的那个点。  
李鸣瀚停了一下，好像是确认了一下我的状态，随后猛烈地抽插起来。

我险些摔进去，这次可真是爽的。他的鸡巴直接顶到我的G点，又酥又麻，每次噗嗤噗嗤的抽插还都有水进去，这给我带来一种异样的感受：内壁被摩擦后总有温热的水去爱抚它，这他妈真是爽极了！

不过很快我就不行了，水中有了些异味。我敏感地意识到这就是我没做清洁的代价，羞耻地抿紧了嘴，我发誓被他操的呻吟声我都他妈的憋回去了！我回头看着他，眼神里有些哀求。

可这老东西双手死死固定着我的屁股，居高临下地看着我，下身没停地抽送,我舒服得开始痉挛。

“没关系，不要怕。”

我听到他这么说。

这一刻我酒好像终于醒了，可被他操得又神志不清了。憋了半天，我还是没忍住张开了嘴。  
我大声呻吟，让他使劲儿干我，然后又发出无意识的催促和叫骂。

去他妈的羞耻心，我隐隐约约地想着，一边流眼泪一边往后撅配合他的插入。  
最后冲刺了几十下，我俩竟然神奇地高潮了。

我几乎是迫不及待地想要离开这个有些惨不忍睹的地方，可是膝盖跪得生疼，手腕也酸。李鸣瀚站了起来，抱起了我。  
我感觉到自己后穴正在滴滴答答地往下流东西，不用想也知道是这人的精液。  
“李叔叔，你口味可真重。”我窝在他怀里努力不去想自己现在的样子，继续说，“我要洗澡。”  
“嗯。”李鸣瀚嗯了一声，目不斜视地光着脚踩过一地的衣服。  
“大哥，大兄弟，大叔！”我叫他，“我要洗澡，李鸣瀚！”  
他终于低头看我一眼：“不骚了？”  
“去你妈的。”我骂了他一句，挣扎着要下来。  
“你别动。”李鸣瀚皱着眉头看我，“带你去洗澡，乱动什么，你再动我撒手了。”

我讪讪的不敢动了，这人还真扔过我。第一次做完他也是这样抱着我，我挣扎，他就松手了。半米多的高度直接撒手，屁股着地，我差点没摔死。  
“楼上也有浴室。”他像是在和我解释一样，多说了一句。  
我这才恍然大悟，于是很不要脸地找了个台阶下：“还有二楼呢？刚才进来都没发现。”

等他上了二楼，我这才发现我真是错怪酒店了，这有个更大的浴缸，不过我不想再进去了。颤颤巍巍地扶着墙用淋浴冲了下，膝盖已经破皮了，红得吓人，估计明天会淤青。  
他站在一边看着我洗，我洗完才过来。  
随手从旁边扯了件浴袍，我披上头也不回地离开这儿，上床躺着了。  
还没完呢，这可不是李鸣瀚的速度。

不出我所料，这老淫贼洗完了就穿上睡袍过来了。  
别说，穿上衣服人模狗样的，像个社会精英，刚才那样就是个老混蛋。

我俩意料之中地不可描述了一夜。  
不过因为我酒醒了，所以恢复一贯风格。早晨醒来的时候身上都是青痕咬痕，他身上也都是我留的痕迹。

想了想衣服都在楼下，我只能裹上还算干净的睡袍，打电话叫了点吃的，身边人这才醒。  
“早啊。”我声音沙哑，也不看他自顾自地说，“今天下午有课，我吃完就走了。”  
身后窸窸窣窣的，我刚准备下地他就一把抓住我的手。  
“元元，等会儿，我昨晚已经让秘书来送衣服了，等会儿就到，你穿好了再走，然后直接让他送你去学校。”  
我动作一顿，似笑非笑地回头：“怎么着啊李叔叔，跟我这摆什么谱啊，你这是想跟我深度发展啊？”  
他笑了，笑得一脸正派，跟昨天那个禽兽就跟俩人似的。他用那种关爱后辈的语气说：“我这是关心你，你是小冰的好哥们，叔叔让你穿个秋裤也不算什么吧？”  
我被噎得干瞪眼。

“好了。”他似乎是不容拒绝地说定了，带着上位者的强硬，“先穿这个，等会儿衣服就送来了。”  
我不耐烦地说：“你有病啊李鸣瀚，你谁啊，你又不是我爸，我就穿我自己的衣服。”

李瑜冰的衣服贵得要死，我疯了我穿他爸给买的。  
他沉稳地看着我说：“元元，别闹了，我让秘书去外面小商店买的，况且你和小冰号码差得也有点多。”  
我这下不得不领情了——我自己的衣服毕竟也没法穿了，我爱干净。

“谢谢您，李叔叔。”  
“你怎么总跟我这拧巴着。”李鸣瀚笑了，翻身裹上睡袍，光着脚去淋浴了。  
我无语地看着他背影，比了个“凸”。

我后来也没矫情，吃了饭，穿上他秘书给带的秋裤和衣服，又找了个纸袋子把自己的衣服装了起来，坐他秘书低调的帕萨特回学校了。

04  
回到宿舍，宅男跟我说李瑜冰找过我。不过我这会儿心虚，毕竟我昨天还理直气壮地要放弃跟他爸的这段不正当关系，结果那人三言两语直接把我迷惑到床上了。

我躲了他一上午，下午下课他怼我教室门口去了。  
他这会儿已经不跟我上课了，去学计算机了，不过毕竟课表一清二楚，能找来一点也不奇怪。

“方元，你昨天吃饭到一半就跑了，是不是又那什么去了，跟你之前跟我说的那个老男人？”  
我吓得魂飞魄散。操，我都忘了之前还跟我金刚石直的哥们吐槽过自己约的一个器大活好的男人，就是不年轻了。  
我结结巴巴地说：“没没没没有啊。”  
“操你妈方元，我说了多少次了！”他气得抓我衣领子，刚准备吼这才想起来是在教室门口，还有路过的人，赶紧压低音量，“我他妈的不管你喜欢男的女的，但是你他妈要谈恋爱就好好找个谈，别他妈约行吗，知不知道会得病？”

我知道李瑜冰毛了，我心里也毛了。我该怎么说妈的我约的是你爸……  
我木着一张脸思考对策，没想到他误会我以为我不乐意听。  
“你别他妈给我这样。”李瑜冰松开我领子，皱眉打量着我说，“你这衣服，谁给你买的？是不是那个男的？”  
我立刻摇拨浪鼓一样摇头。

他直勾勾地看着我：“方元，你裤衩有什么样的我都记着，你别给我装逼，你他妈可长点心，别让人给包了。”  
这话就有点伤人了，我心下不爽，语气自然也过激了点：“你几个意思啊！”  
李瑜冰深深地看了我一眼，后退一步：“你知道我几个意思，我上课去了。”  
我瞪着他。  
他似乎是在自言自语，但那一瞬间我突然听见他在说什么。  
“你还不如跟我爸呢。”

我：“……？”

“李瑜冰你刚才说什么？”我觉得我眉毛都得竖起来了，这次换我抓他衣领子。  
“说什么？”他狐疑地看我一眼说，“你干嘛呢，我自言自语呢，至于吗，不就刚才说了你几句，我这不是他妈的为我儿子好吗！你还臭来劲了不是？”  
“你别给我转移话题，你刚才说让我跟你爸？还有别他妈叫我儿子！”  
他也傻了，好像没想到我能听见。

“没有啊。”他眼神左飘右飘，“你丫疯了吧，方元你想什么呢，那是我爸！你当什么随随便便的野男人啊！”  
我：“？”  
我松开手：“听错了，听错了。”

他干笑了一声。  
我确信我没听错。  
不过我没准备说，憋着气俩人大眼瞪小眼，都觉得有些尴尬。  
然而看着看着，我觉得他眼里突然多了点什么，是不敢置信和震惊。

他丝毫不顾自己所处的位置，在下节课的老师进教室后大声地骂了一句：“我操！”然后用吼的方式说，“方元，不是真的吧！真是我爸啊！”  
我捂着他的嘴把他拖出了教室。

找了间空教室，我看着李瑜冰抽风似的把前后门都锁上了。  
“哎，你不上课了？”我问。  
他神经质地搓了搓手，骂了句脏话然后说：“方元，你说清楚。”  
大冬天我都出汗了，我假装若无其事地跟他说：“对啊，就这么巧，真是你爸。昨儿你搬宿舍时他过来我就认出来了。”  
李瑜冰直勾勾地看着我，我做了个敞开胸怀的动作，也看着他。

半晌，我俩都松了口气，我还假装抹了把头上的汗。  
“没骗我，真他啊？”李瑜冰坐在桌子上晃悠着两条腿，我俩肩并肩一块看着黑板。  
我说：“没骗你，真他，骗你我孙子。我昨天还心里斗争呢，我想啊我这不成小三了吗，破坏我兄弟家庭和睦，把人家爸操了。”  
“你他妈少没正形，好好说话。”他笑着捶了我一拳，“要操也是我爸操你，就你这个弱鸡的小身板……啧啧。”  
我只能笑着揉胸口说：“好好好，我装逼行了吧。”

他问：“方元你知道这怎么回事儿吗，我爸跟你说了没？”  
我说：“没有啊，哪儿能打听炮友的私事儿啊，这越界了啊。”  
他一把揽过我头，硬要把我往他裆那儿按。  
“行了你！”  
我俩闹成一团，半晌气喘吁吁地又坐好了一起晃悠腿——准确地说是我晃悠，他在擦地，他有一米八多。  
李瑜冰清了清嗓子，我知道他要给我讲了，连忙做出洗耳恭听的样子。

他给我讲了个又悲伤又狗血的故事。  
李瑜冰他爸爸妈妈在他十岁的时候就车祸遇难了，没人管他，他妈楚鸣玉的弟弟楚鸣瀚就把他带走了。那时候楚鸣瀚才二十七，刚毕业没几年，白手起家。失去双亲的李瑜冰开始还管楚鸣瀚叫舅舅 ，后来上初中时一不小心成了校园暴力的受害者，楚鸣瀚以父亲的身份出面解决，李瑜冰就叫他爸了。楚鸣瀚为此还把姓改了，为了这个侄子。

我听完，心里五味杂陈，完全看不出来李瑜冰有这样的身世。  
我对他说：“怪不得你爸身材这么好，看着不像四十的，原来也才三十多岁。”  
“你妹。”李瑜冰抬头看着我，“谢谢你了方元，我就怕有人听完之后用那种同情的眼光看着我，没想到你惦记的是我爸的身材。”  
“嘿嘿，我懂。”我拍了拍他肩说，“你是我兄弟。”

“好兄弟。”他叹了口气，“我也是去年发现的，刚高考完放假那阵我说去我爸公司实习一下，然后有次在他办公室看见他一个女助理吧，应该是，把她自己裙子撩起来坐我爸腿上，我爸都没硬你知道吗！当时我以为他阳痿了，后来才知道他喜欢男的。”  
我心说不痿不痿，一节更比六节强。脸上做出一副我在听的表情，示意他继续。  
“我爸不容易，我知道这么多年他一直是为了我——更何况他还不是我亲爸！他从来没有带人回过家，也没谈过恋爱，一心扑在工作上。”说完他耸了耸肩，扭头看着我，眼睛稍微有点红。  
“所以呢——”他拉长声音，“你真跟我爸约炮了？”

我噗嗤一下笑出声：“我以为你孙子要跟我煽情呢，合着是想问我具体细节啊。约了，炮友，不过细节免谈！但是你记住啊，炮友就是炮友，你别多想，而且因为你这层关系我别扭着呢。”  
“好吧。”李瑜冰撇了撇嘴说，“老实说现在我也不知道怎么办，走一步看一步吧，我不干涉他，也不干涉你，只不过你要真当我小妈，咱俩不就乱伦了？”  
我笑着骂他，压根没放在心上。

呵呵，炮友嘛，还能怎么着发展？

所以说人不能嘴贱。  
晚上的时候，我刚从宿舍出来就看见李鸣瀚秘书的车在外头。  
“我们李总说让我接你过去。”  
我木着脸打量他秘书：“干嘛啊？什么事儿啊，说清楚了吗？”  
他秘书说是他儿子拜托他的事。  
“行，走吧那就。”

于是我又上了车，主动去跟炮友“发展”了。

依旧是酒店。  
“李叔叔，找我什么事儿啊？”我吊儿郎当没骨头似的靠在墙上当了十分钟雕像。  
我看着正在办公的李鸣瀚：“我可告诉你，你儿子今天看出来我跟你是炮友关系了啊。”

李鸣瀚终于肯搭理我 了，他从电脑和厚厚的一摞文件前抬起了头，推了下那副斯文败类的眼镜，看了我一眼说:“嗯。”  
我：“？”  
“知道就知道了，早晚要知道的。”  
“你什么态度啊！”我不爽地走过去说，“咱们不提这个，先说你叫我过来是要跟我说什么李瑜冰拜托你的事儿啊？”  
李鸣瀚终于放下了手中的工作，从旁边拽过来一个凳子让我坐下。  
“干嘛，今天在椅子上做啊？”我茫然地问。

李鸣瀚笑了，是那种正派的笑，不知道为什么，我能从中体会出来他今天没有一点做爱的念头，是真的想找我来说事情。  
“你脑子里都什么乱七八糟的。”他说完扔给我一份文件，”元元，看一下，小冰说你最近在兼职，他让我帮你留意一下有没有好的实习。”  
我接过几张薄薄的纸，上面是一个医院的介绍。

看完资料，我有点不太懂了。  
“几个意思，李叔叔？”  
“你去这里实习，每周六周日都去实验室，周一周五晚上帮他们整理文件，月薪给你开这个数。”说完，李鸣瀚伸手比划了一个五。

我皱着眉头，看着手里的资料。老实说这实在是太诱惑人了，专业相关的实习经历，还有五千块的工资拿。  
犹豫半晌，我说:”谢谢您，李叔叔，这是作为您儿子的好朋友我该说的，但是……”

他伸手抬起我的下巴，我只能被迫与他对视——  
他一个眼神竟然就打断了我接下来要说的话。  
我的话卡在嗓子里。

“方元，你知道无论如何都不能拒绝，你自己知道为什么。”  
我眯起眼睛,有点不爽：“你是不是调查我。”  
他淡然地扫了我一眼，我知道他已经承认了。  
“我操，李鸣瀚，你之前自己说过的都忘了吗，互不干涉狗跟我说的？”  
“现在我们已经不是炮友了，我有权利了解你。”李鸣瀚说着，把他的电脑转向了我。  
屏幕上面赫然是我妈的病例。

长达五分钟的沉默后，我终于开口了。

“你从哪搞来的。”  
我揉着太阳穴，一时间疲惫不堪。从来没和人说过的事突然就被人以这种方式呈现在了我眼前，我本来以为会暴跳如雷，却没想到我会心平气和地问，你从哪里搞来的？  
李鸣瀚看着我说：“我稍微一查就查到了，你妈妈需要钱，疗养费太贵了，你现在这样是付不起的。”

我沉默不语，靠在椅背上，呆滞地盯着屏幕，上面是一家精神病康复中心的病例。  
“元元，我只是给你提供了一个机会。”  
“我知道。”我点点头，看向他，“你说我这算是出卖肉体勾搭上一个金主吗？”  
李鸣瀚笑了，笑得十分温柔：“元元，你是成年人了，想事情要全面。”  
我自嘲地笑了下：“还成年人呢，我就是个没长大的孩子。”  
李鸣瀚轻而易举地把我抱到了他身上，我也没矫情，歪七扭八地倒在他怀里，这会儿也没什么心情动弹。  
“金主爸爸。”我叫他。  
“行了你，瞎叫什么呢。”李鸣瀚又刮我的塌鼻梁，“我只是提供给一个有志的年轻人一个机会，你不要让我失望，做不好那边会直接辞退你的。”  
我打掉他的手，坐直了身体。  
“谢谢你了，李鸣瀚。”  
他又笑了，依旧是不掺杂任何欲望：“我要工作了，你如果要离开就让秘书送你。”  
我摇摇头：“今天不走了，我要了解一下我的新工作。”

05  
这是今天我第二次打脸了，哦不，已经是新的一天了。  
凌晨一点，资料我差不多都背下来了，跟主管也聊了半天了，抬头看了看，李鸣瀚还坐在书桌前工作。  
“你不睡觉啊？”我问。  
“嗯。”男人草草地应了声，“你困先睡吧。”

我有些无语，一个人躺在宽敞的床上犯贱睡不着，于是我又哼哼唧唧抱着被子在床上滚，制造响动来吸引那人的注意力。可是他今天就跟柳下惠一样，完全不搭理我。  
又躺了会儿，还没什么睡意，我心一横，坐起来靠着床头，脱了内裤扔在一边，手放在了自己下边。  
揉了一会儿我兄弟就精神了，斗志昂扬地翘着，等着方元首下一步指示。  
我死死地盯着那人后脑勺，脑子里就跟过幻灯片似的都是他床上的样子，于是呼吸也忍不住粗重了些，左手揉着微凉的阴囊，右手模仿那个人粗暴的力道来使劲撸动包皮。低头看着马眼已经有了渗出液，我抬起头，故意呻吟了一声。  
李鸣瀚抬起了头，不过依旧留给我一个背影，他没动。

我不再克制，大力地撸了起来，一边动还一边大声呻吟叫骂，什么淫词浪语一爽起来我都能说出来，直到阴茎一跳一跳时，我几乎是下意识地脱口而出：  
“李鸣瀚……”

精液喷了我一腿。  
我呆呆地看着腿上的白浊，心里慌乱万分，脱口而出的名字让我不知所措。我抬头对上李鸣瀚直勾勾的眼神，咽了口唾沫。

这是我大学期间最后一次跟李鸣瀚上床。  
那晚我们做了好几次，到最后李鸣瀚都不得不承认他老了，扶着腰让我自己去洗澡，他抱不起来我了。  
睡前我还笑话他，他一脸宠溺地用胳膊支着头刮我鼻子：“方元首最年轻了。”  
我闹铃被他按了，睡了一天，睁眼时已经是下午，李鸣瀚已经不见了。

最开始我不知道他是什么心思，可是之后我一而再再而三地在微信上约他出来，他不是在外地出差就是在酒桌应酬。我突然懂了什么，没有再主动约他出来过，自此三年我连他的只言片语都没听过。  
李瑜冰和我的课对不上，更何况他还是转专业的。大二一年他把大部分时间都用来补大一的专业课，我俩相处的时间没那么多了，抽空见面吃个饭更不会谈到他爸的事。接下来两年他跑去计科院，我们离得更远了，我每天除了泡实验室就往医院跑，一个月见不到一次。现如今，拖李鸣瀚的福，我稳定的五位数工资终于能负担我妈的疗养费用了。

临近毕业，我风尘仆仆地从医院回到学校，跟好哥们儿一块吃顿饭。明天拍过毕业照，也就散伙了。  
酒桌上他们又拿我跟李瑜冰开涮。  
“李瑜冰你真是奇了，大学四年你也不谈恋爱？咱们动医男女比二八，就算你去计科了，没女的，再不济回动医也能找个啊！我们方元个儿低可以理解，你说你又帅又有钱还找不着对象？要我说你俩绝对有一腿！”  
我跟李瑜冰对视一眼，默契地别过头。  
我拿着筷子敲了敲碗，大家都静下来看着我。  
我清了清嗓子，拿腔拿调地说：“草，谁说我没谈对象的？你们忘了我大二，周三那天，从早晨八点到晚上九点，一天都是课，我没去，结果所有老师都点名了！”  
“哈哈哈！”一哥们笑得眼泪都快出来了，“记得记得，系主任的课你也敢跑，他找班导说的时候发现你一天都没去，后来把他给气得通告批评，要我说你也是倒大霉了！”  
“嗯哼。”我轻而易举地说出一段往事，拿着啤酒嘬了一口。  
“我去啊！”那哥们反应过来了，“合着你那天……”  
我点了点头：“我在宾馆跟人做了六次，到最后都射不出来了。”  
李瑜冰一口酒喷了出来。  
所有人：“……”  
我又补充：“前一天晚上做了三次。”  
李瑜冰啤酒瓶都掉了，玻璃碎了一地，服务员赶紧过来收拾。  
那哥们追着我问：“后来呢？那妹子也是够猛的，能给你榨干了。”  
我笑了笑，看向李瑜冰，他脸上没一点李鸣瀚的样子，也对，不是亲生的。  
“谁跟你说的是妹子？”

话一出口，全场寂静。  
我噗嗤一笑：“傻逼吧你们，我还不知道你们背后都他妈爱意淫我，怎么了啊矮子没人权啊！”  
场面又恢复之前的热闹氛围，除了李瑜冰其他人都笑得跟小姑娘似的，花枝乱颤，还有要掉桌子底下去的，让我给一把拽起来了。  
“后来呢后来呢？”那哥们问。  
我稍微收敛了点笑容，看了眼神色复杂的李瑜冰。  
“没后来，用完我他就把我甩了。”  
气氛又有点冷了下来，不过我马上补充了一句：“我怀疑他可能嫌弃我不够男人。”  
大家伙又笑了，那哥们终于察觉到什么不再问了，很生硬地转移了话题。

吃过饭，我跟门口拦了辆出租车，准备直接回我自己租的那个便宜房子，明天再回学校拍照。  
李瑜冰三步并两步地追上我，一言不发地开门也上车了。  
车开了一阵，他先打破了沉默。  
“喝多了？”李瑜冰问。  
我脑袋搁车窗上，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着外边儿的霓虹灯：“现在你再让我喝白红掺着来的也不晕了。”  
“你跟我这置气有用么？前两年你怎么不撒，非散伙饭上给我甩脸子？”李瑜冰问我,我能听出来这人正强压着怒气。  
我回头打量他，说是学计算机的，可他一点也不像那些搞电脑的，高高壮壮的反而像是搞体育的。  
跟李鸣瀚身上带着的那种温文儒雅一点也不一样。

“别他妈看我了，又不是亲生的，有个屁像的。”他翻了个白眼。  
我笑了，要不然是兄弟，他知道我心里想的什么。

沉默了半晌，李瑜冰拽着我胳膊让我面对他。  
“一个破灯你有什么好看的！”他说完，看都不看出租车司机直接问我，“方元儿，你跟我爸到底怎么回事儿？”  
“没怎么回事。”我轻描淡写地扯过，心却在这一刻无比坚定。  
我在心里默默地对着自己说：我喜欢上他了。

到了小区楼底下，我交钱下车，看到李瑜冰正站在车前头发呆。  
“走啊。”我抬腿踢了他一脚。  
李瑜冰看向我：“这是你家？”  
我不耐烦地看向他：“对啊，我不是跟你说我租房了吗，我主管帮我找的。有个傻帽两千一个月要出租这儿，我主管知道我经济困难就介绍给我了。”

说到后来，我声音越来越小，看着李瑜冰皱着眉头的样子下意识地感觉到了什么。我疑惑地看着他，不过他没有给我解，而是沉默地进了楼道。我跟在他身后，看他熟悉地按了电梯的十八层，我突然明白了。

我拿出钥匙，一言不发地打开门闪身进去，李瑜冰跟着我进来，站在门口打量。  
我脱了鞋从冰箱里拿出瓶汽水，咕咚咕咚地喝完。

他一个人自言自语地说了起来：  
“这是我上初高中时住的地方，我大二那会儿想搬来这住，新宿舍那帮人有多烦你也知道，我就跟他说了，他说他已经给我找了房子，就在学校附近，没让我来这儿。”  
我沉默地听着，赤脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上，心却突然热乎了起来，过往的年少轻狂正蠢蠢欲动，挣扎着想从关它的牢笼中冲出。

“我后来开诚布公地找我爸问过一次，他说他不会在跟你发展下去了。我还记得那时候我笑着说：‘我不介意让我好哥们做我小妈，只要爸你幸福就行。’然后我爸就笑了，我爸说我太自私了，他说：‘你怎么不想想你哥们这样会不会幸福？’”

我看了他一眼。  
李瑜冰叹了口气，与我并排坐在沙发上。三年了，谁也不会再像三年前那样无忧无虑地晃悠腿了。

“我当时就傻了，我老实说没太懂他的意思，但是我爸当时冷静得可怕，我那时候意识到我们真的不是亲生父子，我妈风风火火藏不住事，我舅舅却是心思深沉。  
“现在再看到你我突然懂了。”他笑了下，“你还年轻，我爸都三十九了，咱俩才刚二十四，他亲手给你铺的路，把你接来这栋我姥姥留给他的房子，就是想让你有个好出路。”

“方元，我爸他可能真的挺，喜欢你的。”  
最后一句话说完，李瑜冰似乎松了口气。  
我低着头，看着自己的脚。  
“我走了，明天回学校拍毕业照。”说完李瑜冰就起身去开门了，关门前我似乎是听到他嘱咐我让我早点休息。

我不知道坐了多久，直到手机响了。摸了半天，看到是主管，我调整好状态接了电话。  
“方元，好消息，我刚接到消息，院领导说要调你到中大，这可真得恭喜你了！你要不要过去？我建议你还是去，做试管这方面他们中大可比咱们院在业界出名多了……”  
“谢谢主管，不过我不打算去了。”我平静地打断了主管的滔滔不绝，我能听到对面那人的明显愣了一下。  
“为什么啊？如果你是因为这边的关系不敢去，你别担心，我看着你三年，早把你当我弟弟了，我希望你能发展得更好……”  
“谢谢你林姐，”我笑着说，“也记得帮我谢谢李总，我是真的不打算过去了。”  
林主管沉默了。  
我继续说：“再做一个月我就辞职了，辞职信我之后发你邮箱里，给林姐添麻烦了，这一个月交接完工作我就走了。”  
林主管还是没说话，我等了半天，开始怀疑手机没信号时，听到她的一声叹息。  
电话挂了。

我瘫在沙发上，看着天花板，头一次觉得住了三年的地方这么陌生。

06  
一个月后，我婉拒主管，痛快地辞职走人。抱着自己一箱子东西，出了医院门就看到叼着烟的李瑜冰，他靠在李鸣瀚那辆卡宴上，见我出来了抬了抬下巴，吸了最后一口烟，扔在地上踩了踩。  
“上车吧，兄弟。”  
我嫌弃地吸了吸鼻子，开门坐在副驾驶上。  
李瑜冰问我：“你真的做好决定了？”  
“那当然，工作我都辞了，还瞒着林姐不让他告诉李鸣瀚。”  
他欲言又止，扭头看我。  
我大大方方地让他看，勒上安全带：“怎么，想想以后也要叫我爸，后悔了？”  
“去你妈的！”李瑜冰笑着捶了一下我的肩膀，打火开车。

“谢了哥们。”  
他把窗户开了个缝想要散去一身烟味儿：“那我能不帮你啊？一边是我好哥们，一边是我爸，你俩心情不好都一个个地都折腾我。对了，你还没告诉我怎么你就突然戒烟了呢，方元？”  
“哦。”我随口应了声，“我得强身健体，好好活着，不能再作践自己了，你爸老了我得照顾他。”

李瑜冰沉默不语，目视前方，看似认真地开着车，仿佛压根没有问过我这个问题。  
我耸了耸肩，拿出手机刷了刷朋友圈，然后打开李鸣瀚的对话框看我们的聊天记录。  
自之前我求欢失败后基本就是他问我答，时不时发个[微笑]，[再见]，偶尔还要看他跟我打呵呵。问问期末考试怎么样，工作怎么样，我妈病好点没有。  
虽然都是普通到不能再普通的日常问候，但是我还是看得津津有味。

“您能别搞得这么卑微么，方元，看得我心一抽一抽的，你俩这上演虐恋情深给我看呢啊？”  
我噗嗤一下笑了，说：“这能怪我啊？”  
他不耐烦地瞪了我一眼：“得，我说不过你，他没理行了吧？说正事，你这次过去面试我没敢直接明目张胆地把你塞进去，就提了一下咱们上届挺厉害的学长，顺手又塞了两份简历过去让HR看，到时候你就自己临场发挥吧，我跟她打招呼了让她留下俩人。”  
我点头，知道他这么做也是煞费苦心。董事长儿子点名要塞人进来，他们不报给李鸣瀚才怪，而作为主要想塞进来又怕别人多话的那两个假模假样的附加品之一，才是我要争取的机会。

回家休息了两天，我就去明宇面试了。  
出乎我意料的是，面试异常顺利，HR当场定了我和那个莫名其妙走了个后门都不知道的学长，隔天就入职。

至此，我磨蹭了三年，终于踏出了第一步。  
我刻意地避开了李鸣瀚出没的场合，磨合了一个月后，李瑜冰又来帮我了，他偷偷地跟我上司打了招呼，我从实习生很快签约变成了正式员工，在研究部门研发明宇的产品。  
还好我有三年经验，也一直没停地接触生物领域，再加上心里总忘不了本该是露水姻缘的李鸣瀚，忍不住要看看他的明宇都做了些什么。于是乎这份工作我做起来还算上手，熬了一年总算成了个小头目。期间和李鸣瀚巧遇了三次，每次我都惊险地避开了。  
我需要一个能光明正大站在他面前的机会。

还好老天待我不薄，给了我一个强有力的后台。我后来的上司狗腿得厉害，机缘巧合下他知道了我和李瑜冰是铁哥们，就总让我跟市场部的沟通，还连带着其他部门之间的会议也带着我去，美曰其名长见识。  
不过我也确实没给他丢脸，做起事来稳重得不像个刚毕业的毛头小子，这当然也要感谢“包养”我的金主李鸣瀚先生，他给了我宝贵的三年工作经验。  
又在这干了半年，我终于迎来了第一个光明正大见他的机会。  
新产品发布前董事长临时召集所有部门领导开紧急会议，听说是产品某一环节出了问题，我上司好巧不巧地出车祸住院了，跟他跑前跑后知晓整个流程的我义不容辞地去替他开会。

我抱着电脑跟着众人进了会议室，等待的时间里跟周围市场部相熟的妹子叽叽喳喳聊天，听她八卦董事长独自一人拉扯小少爷，都四十了还不愿再娶，思念亡妻，是个不可多得的好男人，没人见过他跟别人谈恋爱！  
我心里都快笑翻了，思念自己死去的姐姐和姐夫！继续装得很有兴趣地问她：“哎，那大家从来没怀疑过董事长的取向？”  
妹子听到这种激情的话题激动得不行，飞快地点头，看了看左右这才压低声音跟我说：“当然了，几年前吧，有个女秘书脱了裤子往他腿上坐，结果董事长根本没反应，这事儿不知道怎么在公司传开了，那女的抹不开面子就说董事长是弯的！前年，又有几个长得还挺清秀的小男生想爬他床，全都被开了！”  
我听得满意极了。  
“所以啊，我们都怀疑董事长要不是心里有人，要不就是阳痿。”妹子眉飞色舞地说着，盯着我嘿嘿笑。  
“越说越离谱了啊你！”我哭笑不得，抱着电脑捣鼓我的PPT，不再跟她聊八卦。

不知道等了多久会议室突然安静下来，我抬起头正对上一个男人。

那人张开嘴刚准备说话，却突然哑了嗓。他移开目光，看向其他人：“董事长五分钟后来，可以准备会议了。”  
说完后那人跟大家点了点头，不露声色地瞥了我一眼。  
是李鸣瀚的秘书。  
没想到他还记得我。  
我有些紧张，生怕他提前告诉李鸣瀚，却没想到他走前对我露出了一个不易察觉的笑。

五分钟不到李鸣瀚就进来了，我紧紧地盯着这个已经四年半没见过的男人，和印象中的他一模一样，没变过。  
他眉头皱起，抿着嘴看向准备好的文件，抬手示意开始。我恋恋不舍地看了他一眼，收敛了眼神，不敢看得太过贪婪，怕被其他人发现。  
全神贯注地听着前面的人报告完，终于轮到了我们研发部。

我站起身打开放映文档，一直低着头的男人像是感觉到了什么，突然抬起了头。  
我对着怔住的他微微一笑，开始汇报。平静地讲完，关了文档，坐好，再也没看李鸣瀚一眼。

我假装听着，面带微笑，心里却急得跟猫抓一样，迫不及待地想结束这场会议。

会议终于结束，我笑着和市场部的妹子告别，慢吞吞地收拾东西，秘书过来叫我。  
“方元是吧，跟我过来一趟。”

我俩一前一后地走着，他先开口了。  
“我真的没想到会在这见到你，林主管瞒得够紧的。”  
“是我拜托她的，我说我想跟李鸣瀚在一起，让她帮我。”

接下来谁都没说话，直到李鸣瀚的办公室门口，秘书才抬起头长舒了口气：“这些年他谁也没找，我也摸不准他的心思。你来这几年了？自己一个人？”  
我摇了摇头实话实说：“李瑜冰帮了我一把，在这工作一年半了。”  
“一年半，你藏得够深，我都没发现你。”  
我无所谓地笑了笑，带着点少年时期的样子：“我可是准备给他一个惊喜，没想到他没看到先让你惊到了。”  
“我可没跟他说，不过我确实被你吓了一跳，当时还以为我看花眼了，你能做到这个地步不容易，我替他谢谢你了。”秘书说。  
“我也要谢谢你，”我抬头看向他，坚定不移。  
“你既然决定了，就好好的，这么多年你还能来也是不容易。你也别怪他，他是为了你好。”秘书说。

“你进去吧。”他说着，敲了敲门，转身离开了。  
我深吸了一口气，听着那个熟悉的声音说“进”，轻轻推开了门，脑中不知怎的回想起了大二时被我一脚踢开的房门和逝去的青春。

李鸣瀚坐在椅子上，正面无表情地看着我。  
我怔怔地看着他，精心准备的说辞全都忘了，只是颤抖着叫他名字：

“李鸣瀚。”  
他皱着眉头，看向我，眼里带着责备。  
我抑制不住自己的哭腔又叫了一遍：“李鸣瀚。”  
我站在原地跟他僵持着，他深深地叹了口气。

“宝贝，别哭，过来。”

07  
他一句宝贝，我就再也不想装腔作势了，大步走过去扑进他的怀里，头顶着他胸口，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉。  
“元元，对不起。”李鸣瀚叹了口气，一手放在我后脑勺使劲往他怀里按，另一手紧紧搂着我的腰。  
“我不怪你，我只怪我自己太年轻了。”我抬起头，想伸手抹眼泪，可是这男人实在搂得太紧，我根本抽不出手。

李鸣瀚神色复杂地看着我。  
我抿着嘴，眼里是满满的倔强：“李鸣瀚我告诉你，这次你甩不开我了，我已经是成年人了，我自己选择的路我会走完。”  
李鸣瀚伸出手擦了擦我的眼泪，低下头轻轻地亲了我的额头，温柔得像是在亲吻稀世珍宝。  
“我老了，元元，你还有更远的路要走。”李鸣瀚松开了我，后退了一步坐在了他宽大的老板椅上，抬头看着我，“你还年轻，性和爱你分不清楚，你对我只是一时的迷恋。”

我握紧拳头，努力压住想揍他的冲动，可是看到他疲惫的样子又生生地忍住了。  
我颤抖地说：“是，我是年轻，我才他妈的二十五，可是为了你我四年没再谈过恋爱，人生最美好的四年，我天天跟自己右手过日子，也没找过其他人，你和我说我对你只是一时迷恋？李鸣瀚，你的‘一时’可真是够长的！”

李鸣瀚捏了捏鼻梁，他垂下了眼睛，我这才发现他眼下浓浓的黑眼圈和凹进去的眼眶，他倦怠的样子让我的心隐隐作痛。

他深深地叹了口气：“那你想我怎么样，元元。”  
“我要你跟我在一起。”我单膝跪地，仰着头坚定不移地看向他，“李鸣瀚，我爱你，我要和你在一起。”  
李鸣瀚笑了，他避开我的视线摇了摇头：“元元，你还小，你看你这么有勇气，我老了……”  
“你他妈除了这句话还会说什么！”我双手捧着他的脸强迫他看着我，用一种极度卑微的姿势跪在地上，“李鸣瀚，你到底在害怕什么！”  
“我并不像你迷恋我一样迷恋你，我在这四年还找过其他的人。”

“我不信。”我冷着脸打断他，“你给我说实话，李鸣瀚。”  
他看向我：“我是成年人，我需要解决我的欲望。你确定要把你的一辈子压在我身上？”  
我有些不敢置信，捧着他脸的手也再也撑不住，脱力般地垂了下去，瘫坐在了地上。这难道只是我的一厢情愿？脑子里乱糟糟的，我下意识地看向他，正巧抓到他脸上一闪而过的痛苦。

我诡异地盯着他说：“李鸣瀚，你老实跟我交代，你不会自卑吧，你觉得你老了配不上我？”  
李鸣瀚听到这话也是一愣。  
我立刻知道我猜对了。  
从地狱到天堂只有一瞬，我瞬间又变得斗志昂扬。

我看他张着嘴要说什么，直接一把捂住。  
“你别编了，你当我傻子？你有什么自卑的，要自卑的难道不是我？我爸死了，我妈还有病，我要钱没钱，要什么没什么，你给我开高薪，给我房住，偷偷摸摸包养我三年，要自卑不应该是我吗？李鸣瀚你能别折腾了吗，四年了还不够？”

他有些呆滞地看着我，突然笑了，他拿开我的手。  
“元元，你可真聪明，不过我真的没法接受你的表白。我……病了，我不能耽误你。”

我彻底炸毛了，“噌”的一下站起来直接推倒他，他重重地靠在了柔软的椅背上。趁着他没回过神来我立刻岔开腿坐在他身上，凶神恶煞地指着他：“你编，继续编，癌症还是白血病？心脏病还是脑淤血？”  
他露出一丝难以启齿的表情，我恶狠狠地盯着他：“你说，你不说清楚今天没完。”  
“好吧。”他无奈地说，“宝贝，我可能硬不起来了。”

我有一瞬间没反应过来，半晌才说：“啊，你说啥？你阳痿了？”我不敢置信地低头看向他的那个部位，“李鸣瀚，你没骗我？”  
他抬手掩着脸，看起来有些不好意思，低声对我解释了一下：“最开始以为是工作太忙的原因，后来找了几个人发现都不行，应该是那什么了。”

我压根没把他的话当回事，只是诧异地伸手摸了摸，确实没什么反应。  
“没事，”我安慰他，拿开他挡脸的手放在嘴边亲了一口，认真地看向他，“我先试试，万一这玩意儿认人呢？你四年都没做？”  
他有些尴尬：“没，最开始想你时打飞机，后来忙起来就没那什么了。”  
我听到他没在上别人松了口气，阳痿反倒没当回事。不能就不能呗，他比我大这么多，早晚也要不行，我有这个心理准备，更何况又没说一定有问题。

我笑着说：“男人四十如猛虎啊，你可别气馁，我帮你治治你兄弟说不准就好了。”  
他哭笑不得，说出来后貌似也轻松了点：“那方元首想怎么帮我治治？”

我三下两下地解开他的裤子，从他身上下来跪在地上，拿着他胯间的东西看了看，在他惊讶的目光中张嘴直接吞了进去。

男人对男人那可谓是了如指掌，什么地方怎么搞舒服我也明白，只不过第一次不那么熟练。我小心地收起牙齿，两腮凹了进去，生怕碰到他的命根子。他的阳物软着，也着实不算小，为了更刺激，我没选择只含着前面的龟头靠手撸动，而是直接吞了一半，控制在我自己不会干呕的位置，开始认真地为他服务起来。他的阴茎在我的口腔中确实没什么反应，但是我不甘心，这才刚开始而已，舌头认真地舔弄着男根的下方，双手也没闲着直接摸上了他的阴囊，不轻不重地揉捏着。他的耻毛十分浓密，扎得我脸上痒痒的，鼻子里窜入的全是他的味道，我突然发现这味道没有我想象中地难以接受，浓浓的男人味反而勾起了我久违的欲望。我自己都不信，只是埋头在他胯间为他咬，我竟然也硬了。想到这我心里酸酸的，这么久没见到这个男人了，只要一碰他我根本就控制不住自己积蓄四年的欲望，就像烟花上的引线，不管多长，点燃了早晚要烧起来。  
我抬起头想观察他的表情，却正好撞进他温柔得能腻死人的眼睛里。他双手抱着我的头，一下一下地爱抚着，像在摸一只狗。

我晃了一下屁股想让我的小兄弟也稍微松快点，嘴上没闲着，更加卖力地舔着他的马眼，前端已经有渗出液了。我砸吧了一下，微微地咸，倒是没什么腥味，老东西最近的饮食看来很是清淡。我用舌头灵巧地在周围打转，时不时的还坏心眼地吸一下，成功地感觉到他抖了一下。不知道舔弄了多久，在我觉得自己嘴酸得不行的时候，嘴里含着的巨龙终于苏醒了。

我激动地抬起头，他的表情也有些惊讶。  
这东西果然认主！我满意极了，刚要吐出来嘚瑟一下我治好了他的病，却突然听到有人敲门。  
我愣了一下，这才反应过来现在我们可是上下级的关系，还是在他办公室里，于是想赶紧爬起来躲旁边的休息室里，却没想到这老东西按住我的头，一个用力让我踉跄地跪在办公桌底下。他整了整衣服，面向门喊了声：“进来。”  
我要疯了。  
抬头想瞪他，却只能看见那人完美的下巴。

进来的人好像是什么部门经理，我小心翼翼地蹲着生怕被人发现，松开嘴想吐出男人的阴茎，勃起后已经有点戳嗓子眼儿了，这让我有干呕的冲动。然而老东西重振雄风后丝毫不念旧情，几乎是迫不及待地一手抓着我的头发，挺身往我嘴里送他的命根子。  
这一下捅得我差点没翻白眼晕死过去，拼命地忍着干呕，我推了他腿一下。他低头看着我挑了挑眉，然后抬头一本正经地给对方布置着任务，下身在我嘴里抽送。  
我无奈，稍微吐出来点用手给他撸动着，缩小了自己的动作幅度，免得口水啧啧的让人发现。  
还好老东西没再折磨我，说了两句就把人打发走了。  
他抬起我的头，一动不动地盯着我。

我腰酸背痛地直了直身子，吐出他的阴茎，嘴里滴滴答答的全是他的精华。我狼狈万分地伸手擦了擦嘴角，在他的注视下又挑衅地把自己的手指舔干净。  
李鸣瀚看着我，半晌一把捏开我的嘴，把阴茎粗暴地塞了进去。  
我本来要跟他嘚瑟，结果没来得及收住牙齿，直接蹭他命根子上了，这给我吓得赶紧收起来了，生怕咬到他，软掉了功亏一篑。他抓着我的头发一点也不温柔地抽送起来，我狼狈地干呕着，深喉果然不是一般人受得了的，但喉咙干呕而产生的挤压似乎让他更兴奋了。我认命地给他咬着，心想看这样子还得来个七八分钟吧。  
然而这想法刚出现，我嘴里的阳物竟然跳动着射精了。  
我被呛得那叫个措手不及，却还是挑衅地捂着嘴把他浓稠的精液都咽了下去。咳嗽了几声，我站起来随手从他桌子上抽了张纸擦嘴，居高临下地看着他：“老东西，早泄啊？这才几分钟你就射了。”

他慵懒地靠在椅子上，眯起眼睛看向我：“是啊，都是我的宝贝厉害，治好了我的阳痿，至于早泄你不用担心，太久没做了，快才正常。”  
我满意地哼了声，整理了一下我的衣服。

“宝贝，你不来吗？”他有些不解地指了指我的下身。  
我低头看了看自己的小兄弟摇了摇头：“不了，待得太久了，我先回去了，它一会儿就冷静下来了。”

“我的宝贝长大了。”李鸣瀚欣慰地说。  
我高兴得快飞起来了却还是故作镇定地哼了声，装模作样地说：“我走了李总，晚上再联系。”  
李鸣瀚笑着点了点头：“晚上给你发微信，宝贝。”

我关上门，大步往电梯走去，低头给李瑜冰发了个消息。  
“乖儿子，你该叫我爸爸了。”  
李瑜冰的消息秒回。  
“［抱拳］［抱拳］小妈好。”

操，这孙子。我收起手机。抬头看着电梯上的反光，这才发现，我眉毛眼睛乐得都快飞起来了，根本压不住。

08  
五点半，准时打卡下班。  
我目送着同事三三两两鱼贯而出，直到最后一个人离开关上门，立刻放下手中的工作，站起身在办公室疯狂地跑了一圈，兴奋得恨不得当场蹦迪。  
高兴够了，我一手撑着桌子抬屁股坐了上去，晃悠着脚丫子拿起手机给李鸣瀚发微信。

“我下班了，去哪等你？”  
李鸣瀚的消息秒回：“[微笑][微笑]六点二十，停车场C区，车牌号京XXXXXX。”  
我嘚瑟极了，摇头晃脑美得不行，拿着手机看着这条消息嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。  
方元同志，革命尚未成功，今天可要好好表现！在心里告诫了一番自己一番，我给他回了个“好”，还一时脑抽发了个小女生至极的表情：[愉快]

随手翻了翻微信，自打毕业散伙饭上我半公开出柜，叫我出去吃饭唱K的哥们明显少了，至今联系的、知道我们这档子事儿的也就剩李瑜冰和我的前主管。点开林主管的窗口，想要炫耀的情绪就像个膨胀的气球，我手飞快地按了一串字儿，停在发送键上迟疑了下，最后还是删了。

脱了工作服换好自己的衣服，我抬着头对着镜子三下两下地打理好头发。整了整领子，我看着镜子里神采飞扬的小帅哥，满意地点了点头。  
这人谁啊，真，他妈的帅！  
调整了情绪，我拎着包直奔电梯。

好不容易下到负一层，电梯一开门我就被一辆拉风的波多尔红色的玛莎GT吸引了视线。这车太他妈的帅了！我站在电梯门口远远地看着这辆每个男人都梦寐以求的坐骑，看得出来是有钱的公子哥买来玩的。我撇了撇嘴，又看了眼这才移开视线。  
老男人一向低调稳重，我撅着屁股在这一个个看车牌子，看了半圈了也没看见。

李鸣瀚到底把车停哪儿了？我在心里骂娘，只能继续找，结果正弯腰看到一辆宾利跟前的时候，突然被人用力往后揽着腰，屁股直接撞人身上了。

“我操！”我吓得魂飞魄散，骂了句脏话，直起身子回头就看到李鸣瀚那个老不正经的正微笑地看着我，还挺了下胯。我能感觉到他那个鸡巴正好巧不巧地顶在我后门的位置上，这叫一个准！  
“你有病啊。”我压低了声音说，瞪了他一眼，然后又四下打量了下，“还好没人看见。”  
李鸣瀚松开我说：“我在车里看着你撅着屁股在这勾引我，赶紧下来把你带回去。放心，没人看见。”  
我别扭地移开脸，回想了一下刚才自己确实是撅着屁股在那儿看车牌号呢。我们研发人员没服装要求，反正平时也穿白大褂，常服就很随意了。今天我穿的低腰牛仔裤，上面套了个米白色的卫衣，一弯腰确实容易漏屁股沟。

“走吧宝贝，上车，回家。”  
我精神为之一振，也顾不得那么多了：“回我家，不回你家。”  
“好，都听方元首的，你说去哪就去哪，不过我得提醒你一句。”李鸣瀚走到那辆拉风的玛莎GT前停下，打开副驾驶的门，示意我坐进去，“你别忘了，你家就是我家。”  
我目瞪口呆地看着车。  
李鸣瀚手搭着车门：“进去啊，发什么呆呢，宝贝。”  
“这你买的车？这么高调！”我惊呼，滋溜一下就钻进去了。车内空间宽敞得不得了，我一个一米七出头的矮子坐起来舒服极了。我新奇地左看看右看看，直到李鸣瀚开着车上了主路这才消停了会儿。

李鸣瀚哭笑不得地看着我说：“行了元元，以后慢慢看，现在直接去你家？”  
“等等，去市场，我买点菜。”我回过神来，赶紧阻止他  
李鸣瀚有些怔，他扭头看着我：“宝贝儿你说真的？你要去市场买菜？”  
我看他那样差点笑疯了，一个人在这抽风地狂笑了半天才说：“对，你开上玛莎，咱们去我家附近那个市场，我得买点菜，今天给你做饭吃。”

车最终还是没停市场附近，下班点儿人实在太多了，我指挥着让他把车停到小区里，拉着西装革履的他直奔附近超市，家里的东西都需要多备一份了。  
选好了日用品，我带着他来到生鲜区，飞快地挑了些抱着去称重台，示意他原地等待。排队时我打量着李鸣瀚，他脱了西装外套随手挂在推车上，只穿了个衬衫，领口开了两个扣子，敞开了一个令人遐想的弧度。

我低着头给他发微信：“西红柿炒鸡蛋，酸辣土豆丝，再做个红烧牛肉，没问题吧？”  
李鸣瀚：“[色][色]宝贝元元，真厉害。”  
肉麻。  
我收起手机，嘴角微微翘起，看着他似乎对我笑了下。

回到家都八点了，我早已经习惯九点吃饭，但是我怕饿到李鸣瀚，于是赶紧洗手，拎着菜就去厨房了。

李鸣瀚洗过了手，换了家居服，站在厨房门口看着火急火燎的我。  
“宝贝。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”我正在炒菜，闻言扭头看了他一眼。  
“也没什么。”李鸣瀚说，“我有很多话想跟你说。”  
我麻利地翻炒了一下土豆丝，倒了点醋：“着什么急，今后日子还长着呢。”说完我顿了顿，回头看他，“日子还长呢，是吧？”  
他笑了笑，挽起袖子走过来：“对，日子还长着呢。好了，现在要不要李师傅帮方元首搭把手？”  
“边儿去，董事长，我自己来。”我挥着铲子示意他靠后。  
李鸣瀚没听我的，拿着鸡蛋就去旁边搅了，顺带还拿起我洗完的西红柿麻利地切开。

“这四年委屈你了，元元，是我不好。”  
“你知道就好，你说你折腾什么呢，最后还不是跟我在一起了？”我撇着嘴说，“哎，董事长，拿个盘子给我，土豆丝儿炒好了。”  
“这四年我也常常想你，我让林主管和我秘书盯着你，一有消息他们就会向我汇报，你这四年里经历的我都知道。”  
我从他手里拿过搅好的鸡蛋和西红柿，下锅，嘴上没闲着：“我说怎么我这工资一路跟坐火箭似的，林主管还处处照顾我帮我。这房子是你的我也都知道了，李瑜冰来过一次，都跟我说了。”  
“宝贝，谢谢你一直坚持。”  
我终于做完菜，倒进盘子里，叹了口气：“怎么办，我还是不想原谅你。”

李鸣瀚伸手把我抱进怀里。  
“那你说，怎么才能原谅我？”他说着从兜里摸出一个什么东西，塞到了我的手里。  
“什么玩意？”我从他怀里抬起头，举起右手里的东西看了看。  
“送你的。”他看着我淡淡地说，“买来玩玩，喜欢么？”  
我看着手里的车钥匙，脱口而出：“金主爸爸！你那辆玛莎是送我的？！”  
“瞎叫什么呢！”他哭笑不得地拍了拍我的头，“当然是送你的。”

我激动个半死，是个男人就爱车，这点就算我是gay也没法变！不过激动完后，我还是贱兮兮地伸手拉开他裤子把车钥匙塞进他的裤裆里，塞完了还伸手拍了拍他两腿间那玩意：“得了吧，这么浪的车我要开出去，全公司都得知道咱俩关系了，我还不想你公司倒闭，这车赏你了。”  
李鸣瀚笑着从自己内裤里拿出钥匙随手放在桌子上，我趁机垫着脚勾住他脖子，稍一用力，双腿便自然地夹住这人精壮的腰。  
“金主爸爸，您是先吃饭还是先吃我啊？”我吊儿郎当地问。  
李鸣瀚笑得停不下来，如果不是眼角的细纹和几根刺眼的白头发，恍惚中我还以为我是三年前天不怕地不怕的穷小子。

“虽然很想先吃你，但是我的宝贝亲手给我做了顿饭，还是先吃饭吧！而且我老了，吃饱了才有力气吃你。”  
“老什么老！”我气冲冲地咬了下这人的喉结，成功地感觉到他呼吸一顿，“饿了直说！别找借口！”  
我继续嚷嚷着：“李鸣瀚我告诉你，等会儿我要发现你肚子上腹肌没了你就别想操我！”  
“好好好。”他应着，伸手端着两盘菜往客厅走。我像个猴子似的紧紧地挂在他身上：“还有红烧牛肉呢，快端过来，拿俩碗！”  
李鸣瀚随手拍了下我的屁股：“吃完饭收拾你个小骚货。”

我意气风发地指挥着他，直到腿酸得不行这才跳下来。  
我俩面对面坐着一人盛了一大碗米饭，我这刚拿起来筷子门铃就响了。  
“你先坐着我去开，没准是李瑜冰。”我放下筷子，一边叫着来了来了一边去开门。

门外站着的果然是李瑜冰。  
我闪开身示意他进来，拿了双刚从超市里新买的拖鞋给他。  
李瑜冰骂骂咧咧的压根没发现地上多了双鞋：“妈的，我爸那个老东西，把活儿都甩给我自己提前下班了。我他妈加班到这会儿，真不知道你喜欢他哪点，死心塌地的。我跟你说方元，我爸就一阳痿怪，我今儿还旁敲侧击地特地找之前那个想爬床的男的问了下，他根本满足不了你……爸，你怎么在这？！”

我都快笑抽了，在一边上气不接下气地指着面如土色的李瑜冰：“哈哈……你个臭傻逼。”  
李鸣瀚脸色也不太好看，他重重地放下了碗：“李瑜冰，你能不能好好说话？”  
我笑得上不来气，又拿了副碗筷放桌子上：“洗手去，算你今儿运气好，我们刚准备吃饭。”

李瑜冰恶狠狠地看了我一眼，我一看就知道他在怪我没提前提醒他李鸣瀚也在这。  
我无辜地对他摊了摊手。  
李瑜冰没搭理我，转头对着他爸点头哈腰：“爸，您给我找的这个小妈真贴心。”  
李鸣瀚脸色稍微好了点，示意他去洗手。

我被这称呼雷得魂不附体，我最好的哥们叫我小妈还能不能行了！

等到仨人坐好开始吃饭，我连忙问李瑜冰：“哎，你怎么知道你爸阳痿啊？你怎么问的？问的谁啊？”  
李鸣瀚脸色又变了，不过只是看了眼我就转而去看李瑜冰了。  
我看我哥们支支吾吾的，立马扭头跟李鸣瀚说：“你丫别恐吓他啊，当我不存在啊？”  
李鸣瀚无奈地看着我：“宝贝，我哪里恐吓他，主要是我不是那什么啊。”  
“你之前找人上床不都没上成吗？你说你不是阳痿，那你是把他们都睡了？”我挑着眉毛故作严肃地问，实际上却努力憋着不笑出来。  
“真的没睡，我对天发誓，我承认我是叫过一个小孩去宾馆，但是我那段日子太累，他就在我床上睡了一觉，我都没碰他。其他的就都是他们投怀送抱了，跟我没关系了。”

李瑜冰面无表情地低头扒饭，我俩对质这么一会儿工夫人家就吃完了。  
“得了得了，你俩秀恩爱能不能消停会儿？我吃完了，我走了，妈的，不给单身狗留活路。”

李鸣瀚皱眉：“小冰，怎么说话的，你在外边就这么粗俗？”  
我无语，李鸣瀚一秒开启老爸模式。

我哥们还是很怕他爸的，立刻怂了，对我偷偷使了个眼色，穿上外套就走了。

剩下我俩，我也没心情再问他跟别人上床的事了，都是过去式谈也没什么意义，不如珍惜现在。  
“吃饱了吗？”我问他。  
老男人摇了摇头，我拿碗想去给他盛饭，刚站起身就被他一把抓住手腕拉到了怀里。  
“我吃饱了，是不是该邀请我吃你了？“  
我笑眯眯地放下碗，搂着他脖子对着他脸上吧唧一口，说：“李鸣瀚，去你妈的，折腾我四年还想吃我？做你的春秋大梦去吧。”

<正文完>

番外一 上

李瑜冰的二十七岁生日在金玉良缘会所过了。

巧的是李鸣瀚当晚也要跟他那堆狐朋狗友去金玉良缘聚会，当然聚会只是一种文明的说法，粗俗点说其实就是聚众淫乱，跟小年轻们一起重返二十岁。老东西的一个朋友张老板也是他们圈子里的一个奇人，他把偌大的公司完全交给了自己不学无术的儿子，自己却接手了他儿子开的会所。自此这地方就成为了他们中老年人交友的好去处，经营得那叫一个风生水起，十里八乡远近闻名。

李瑜冰跟张少爷关系不错，张少爷早就着手准备他生日了。结果今天张老板约了李老板，张少爷约了李少爷。我作为李鸣翰的私人秘书，又作为李瑜冰的好哥们，看起来纠结，但事实是我毫不犹豫地选择跟我哥们走了。

李鸣瀚一脸无奈地看着我：“宝贝儿，你对我可真放心，你知道平时他们去金玉良缘玩什么吗？”  
我弯着腰正在穿鞋，闻言头都不回：“玩男人玩女人对吧，难不成你们还玩人妖？如果真玩我也去。”  
“你就不担心一下我？”李鸣瀚用那种匪夷所思的语气说，“你不吃醋？”

我抓起挂钩上的钥匙，套在食指上甩来甩去：“行了啊老头子，你鸡巴认主，遇到别人也硬不起来，我有什么好担心的？他们有我帅？有我俊？有我浪？走不走，我开车送你，别让司机再跑一趟了。”  
李鸣瀚憋了口气，最后还是决定听元首的，拿上外套跟着我出门。

我俩的关系现在很诡异。我也算在公司出过柜了，只不过对象不是李鸣瀚而是我哥们李瑜冰——不知道是谁八卦地去查李瑜冰，结果意外地把我也扒出来了，走后门这事儿也瞒不了。明宇招人很严格，学历研究生起，实习生至少半年转正，我这漏洞太大，一查就知道了。更有好事者，说老总刚给自己儿子买了辆跑车，隔了不到一个星期就跑到方元手里了。有人说好哥们嘛，借车开开多正常？然后八卦群体这可不乐意了，说：你们是不是瞎啊，明摆着有问题啊！

然而事实狠狠打脸，我自己都觉得疼。不到一个月，我就被老东西明目张胆地直接调到总裁办去了。

之前那几个人立刻道歉：唉唉唉对不住，我们真瞎，小公子和方元没关系，我们直播吃屎。  
市场部那个八卦妹跟我说的时候我都快笑疯了，她是知道我俩没任何肉体关系的。  
李瑜冰很是无语，本想直接澄清，但是还是忍住了。他澄清了别人信不信两说，万一再摸到他爸身上就悲剧了。但是因此我也确实有点过意不去，因为我们俩的谣言，他一直没解决单身问题。

我开着李鸣瀚送我的拉风坐骑，直奔金玉良缘。到了之后俩人兵分两路，我抱着个大箱子去了李瑜冰的生日会包间。  
推开门，就看到屋子里众星捧月的李瑜冰正拿着话筒唱歌，沙发一圈坐着五个男的，还有六七个女的，没有熟面孔但个个都盘儿亮条儿顺，看得出来都是张少爷叫来作陪的。  
我一进门就受到热烈欢迎，一群奔三的爷们幼稚得跟高中生似的在那吁我，李瑜冰撇了我眼抬了抬下巴让我坐下，自己一个人拿着话筒继续在那唱，底下一群姑娘在那摇铃铛的摇铃铛打节奏打节奏。我吃力地抱着礼物，有个特喜欢拍马屁的姓赵的小年轻上来接过我的东西，惊讶地问：“这什么啊，怎么这么沉，方少你给李少送金条呢啊？”  
我神秘地笑了笑：“这可比金条有意思多了，还有说了多少次了别叫我方少，谁跟你们似的都一个个实打实的大少爷啊？”  
众人哄笑着拉我坐下，李瑜冰唱完一首歌把话筒甩给一个女后坐到我旁边。  
其他人都一脸八卦地看着我俩。他们当然都知道我俩之间的绯闻了，但是平时经常一起玩确实也没见过什么出格的，因此他们都暗搓搓地等着。终于盼到李少爷生日了，这回无论如何都得摩擦出来点火花吧？

他无视周围的围观群众问：“我爸呢，怎么就放你一个人来？”  
我笑笑：“隔壁呢，张老板正好叫他过来参加聚会。”  
张少爷愣了下，他都不知道自己老爸在隔壁组织了聚会逍遥自在呢。  
李瑜冰皱眉：“你不跟过去？”  
“当然不了，你过生日我过去看他干吗？”  
李瑜冰有点急了：“我操，你真傻假傻啊？张茂，你过来给他讲讲你爸那些个花样，拣点稍微绿色的那种，别太重口啊！”

被点名的张茂也就是张少爷，立刻接口，绘声绘色地给我描述了一场黄黄的一点也不绿的专属久经沙场中年男人的聚会。  
我嘴上说着这有啥啊，心里却成功被他们俩的一唱一和整得有点不放心了。不是不放心李鸣瀚管不住自己，是烦那些没眼力的小年轻惦记上他，光想想我就受不了，这人我的谁都不许惦记。

李瑜冰摆了摆手：“走吧走吧，明天接着聚，今天就唱唱歌休闲一会儿。你去盯着他吧，我怕那帮小孩子灌他酒没轻没重。”  
我没告诉他李鸣瀚早就被我管得不喝酒也不抽烟了，我去意已决也不再墨迹，赶紧指挥着作陪的妹子们打开我抱来的大箱子。  
“呵！外面还有包装纸呢？方元你送你情郎的礼物到底是什么啊？至于跟小姑娘似的还叠包装纸？”张茂阴阳怪气地说，大家跟着起哄。

我也不恼，笑眯眯地示意李瑜冰自己拆。  
李瑜冰看着也有点好奇：“我俩从大学到现在认识七年了，方元年年送我的礼物都很有特色。  
就让我看看你送了我点啥！”  
李瑜冰嘟囔着撕开了包装。

大家都傻眼了。  
张茂指着说：“这我没看错吧，鱼缸啊？里面什么鱼啊？”  
“我知道我知道，这是鲤鱼啊！”小赵嚷嚷着，他家搞渔业的。  
众人七嘴八舌，都在琢磨我送这个礼物的意义，只有李瑜冰眯缝着眼打量我。  
我笑眯眯地问：“怎么样啊兄弟们，猜不到我可揭秘了。”

李瑜冰不愧是我兄弟，一个眼神就知道我没安好心。他连忙说：“别别别，他私下跟我说就行了，你们瞎掺和什么啊！”  
张茂不乐意了，薅着李瑜冰示意我赶紧揭秘。  
我请了清嗓子：“跟你们讲啊，鲤鱼可是单身男性的好伴侣。”  
众人示意赶紧说赶紧说，别吊胃口了。

“这事儿我肯定一点就透，你们啊，把自己那什么软着的时候，塞进鱼嘴里。鱼说，诶呀，这什么啊？于是它就，刺溜，一吸——然后呢，鱼记忆短啊！马上就把刚才的事儿忘了，诶呀，这什么啊？刺溜，又一吸……”  
话没说完，我就被李瑜冰按在沙发上了。众人笑得上气不接下气，那群作陪的姑娘们也跟着笑得花枝乱颤。  
张茂笑得眼泪都出来了：“操你大爷方元，没你这么能的人，万一那玩意儿太大塞不进去怎么办啊？”  
我从沙发上爬起来挠了挠头发：“怎么会，都说鱼嘴跟那什么一样很有弹性……”  
大家伙又笑了，这次更厉害。  
“我算是信你俩没一腿了，方元你他妈的藏得可真深！”张茂捶着沙发问我，“其他的鱼行吗？”  
小赵立刻接口：“没牙的鱼都行吧？”  
我一脸神秘地摇了摇头：“听说只要够硬，有牙的更刺激。”

李瑜冰骂了句“操”，上来就抓着我扒我裤子：“你丫几个意思啊，送我条鲤鱼讽刺我没对象就算了！合着后手在这儿呢啊？说我不够硬是吧！”

我拼老命从他手底下挣扎出来，气喘吁吁地整了整衣服，撒丫子就跑了。再不跑我就被他们压那试验鲤鱼了！

从包间出来，我歇了会儿，去前台叫了个服务生让他直接领我去李鸣瀚他们那个包间。本来人家根本不搭理我，不过一说张茂的名儿小哥就麻溜地领着我去了顶层。

好家伙，我站在门口都能听到里面传来的笑声和掌声。  
怎么回事，还表演节目啊？李鸣瀚那老东西确实是对别人硬不起来，可是看现场版的成人动作片也实在太膈应了！我深吸了口气，告诉自己别太小家子气，抬手用力地敲门——里面那么热闹，不大点声听不见。

结果尴尬就尴尬在这儿。  
门压根儿没关严，我一用力直接给捶开了。这门可能也是年头长了想暗示别人赶紧维修，吱儿一声，瞬间吸引了所有人的视线。  
我呆呆地站在门口，看着里面围成一圈坐在长桌边儿开会的中老年人。  
正前方李鸣瀚正拿着激光笔指着投影，看到我也是一愣，但是反应极快：“怎么了方秘书？”  
我脸涨得通红，这画面跟我想象的差太多了，结结巴巴地说：“李总，赵总找您。”

“跟他说之后联系，”李鸣瀚点点头，随后又跟在座的人说，“我们继续。”  
我赶紧关上门，牙咬得嘎吱嘎吱响，一点也不比门的吱儿声小。

好啊，你们父子俩真是心连心啊，合伙骗我是吧？

念着李瑜冰今天生日，我没下去找他，气冲冲地直奔我的坐骑，坐在驾驶位上等老男人开完会。  
等了半个小时，老东西就下来了，风度翩翩地和他的狐朋狗友们握手告别，上了我的车。  
我斜着眼看他：“哟，聚众淫乱完了？”  
李鸣瀚丝毫不觉得尴尬，他扳过我的脸亲了口：“嗯，还是大宝贝好吃。”

我本来也没算太生气，反而有点高兴。自从跟李鸣瀚正式确定关系后，他确实洁身自好，下班准时回家，应酬都理所当然地带上了我，他的方秘书。刚才在会议室那么一瞥，我就又被这男人身上的成熟男人的总裁范儿吸引住了，他举手投足间都散发着魅力，吸引我的那种专属魅力，说粗俗点就是他是肉骨头，我是狗。  
李鸣瀚那种果断决绝的劲儿我早就领会到了，当年为了照顾自己姐姐的孩子李瑜冰，一直不务正业的他破釜沉舟，改了自己的名字，开公司创业，仅仅几年就改头换面成了社会上的精英人物。所以我也佩服他，说离开我就离开我，一点都不拖泥带水。

我琢磨了会儿，一声不吭地开车打火。

李鸣瀚看着我：“怎么了啊宝贝，生气了？”  
我沉默地松手刹踩油门，直奔森林公园。  
“真生气了，宝宝？我逗你的，我真的就是去开个会，老张非要跟我们嘚瑟他那个会所，所以才叫我们去那儿谈生意。”  
我瞥了眼他，故意一脸冷漠。  
“宝贝，元元，我错了，别生气了，乖。”  
我阴阳怪气地说：“我哪敢生我金主爸爸的气啊？”  
“别乱叫。”他皱着眉头，“什么金主。”  
我白了他一眼：“怎么啊不对吗，你不一直包养我呢吗？你不愿意听我叫算了，以后在床上也别逼着我说什么叫爸爸你就用力。”

俩人沉默了一路，直到我把车停到阴森十足不见人烟的树林子里，他才反应过来不对：“来这儿干吗？”  
我解开安全带，邪笑着看向他，伸手开始解裤子扣子，解完后抬手脱了上衣。

李鸣翰的眼神变了：“宝贝，你可真骚。”  
我痛快地脱了裤子，全身上下就剩下一条内裤了。做完这些，我仰着头看他，舔了舔嘴角。  
“操。”李鸣瀚低声骂了句，放平了坐子推倒了我直接压了上来。

番外一 下

我毫无反抗地选择被他推倒，甚至还很配合地调整了一下位置。他粗鲁地伸手扒我的内裤，我也嚣张地拽他昂贵的外套，一场前戏搞得像厮杀一样。我毛手毛脚地扯他的衬衫，扣眼儿过紧导致半天解不开一个。  
“宝贝儿抬腿。”他沉声说，在我的配合下终于从内裤里掏出我的一条腿，随后急得连脱都不脱了，内裤就这样直接挂在我的小腿上。

我也终于想到了更方便的方法，一个用力终于崩开了一个扣子。李鸣瀚一米九的身高在这里终归是挤了些，他重重地把我按进座位里，随后拱起腰，抬起手抓着衬衫向两边一扯，扣子全部崩开了，噼里啪啦地掉落在缝隙里。  
我被这充满男性美感的动作刺激得眼眶都红了，下身几乎一瞬间就胀得充血。我伸手想抓他的身体，他坏心眼地往后凑不让我碰，伸手解开自己的裤子，从内裤里拿出自己驴似的阳物在我小腹上蹭了蹭，黏腻的液体在我身体上留下一道水痕。  
我急得咬牙切齿，终于是忍不住出声：  
“操！李鸣瀚你他妈的快点让我抱抱你。”

他低沉地笑着，终于弯下身子，我一伸手揽过他的腰，把手塞进衬衫在他后背胡乱地摸着他充满力量的肌肉。李鸣瀚抓过我的腿，贴着门的一边只能高高翘起，另一条腿被他用力地按成了v型，档把顶在大腿跟疼得要命，我使劲儿喊轻点，可是这男人疯起来根本不管。  
“抱好你自己的腿，屁股撅起来。”他双眼通红地看着我，连拿钱包找套的工夫都没有了。  
我依言照做，把手卡在自己的大腿上用力地往后拉，毫无保留地向他展示着自己的隐私处。

李鸣瀚脸色阴沉，眼里全是戾气，再也没了平日和善的伪装。  
“舔。”他把手塞进我的嘴里，我听话照做，卖力地舔着他的手指，还扭了下屁股，阴茎胀得发疼。我含着他的手指模糊不清地说：“老公，摸摸我。”  
“你叫我什么。”李鸣瀚抽出手，湿答答的口水真的不是什么能当润滑剂的东西，他的手指顶在我的后穴，毫不费力地就塞进去了一根。他有些惊讶，随后立刻又塞进一根。  
“小骚货，叫我什么？这么渴望我，扩张都做好了？呵。”

我抱紧自己的腿，更加用力地向两边岔开，根本不搭理他的刻意羞辱：“老公，你不想要我？”  
“操，别浪，我不想你受伤。”李鸣瀚低声说，手指飞快地进出着，“再叫我一声。”  
出门前我就做过清洁扩张了，这时候他很容易地插进了三根手指。  
“老公~”  
我骚气十足地喊着，伸出舌头色情地舔了舔自己的嘴角：“老公，亲我。”

李鸣瀚像一只暴躁的野兽，却还是控制着没直接插进来。他低下头毫无章法地吻着我，什么吻技之类的早就抛在脑后。我们像原始人类一样疯狂地啃咬着对方，他咬着我的舌尖，我疼得松开手捶打他，人家压根就不放开。我突然伸出手抓着他给我扩张的手按在自己的后穴上猛烈地抽插起来，男人一怔，我借机抽出舌头，疼得吸了口气，满嘴的血腥味。  
“啊……你他妈属狗的啊？”我抓着他的手在自己体内进出，爽得忍不住呻吟。  
李鸣瀚强忍着还是没有抽手，任由我拉着，让我自己掌控节奏。他俯下身子贴着我耳朵，热气呼呼地顺着耳朵蹿进脑袋里，我听到他用低沉的声音对我说：“是啊，你正在被公狗干。宝贝，看看你的动作。”

我下意识地看向自己。  
我白皙的手正抓着对方的手腕，他宽大的手掌微微张开，拇指翘起，小指弯着，三指并拢，正随着我的节奏进出我的后面。  
我终于隐约感觉到了那么一丢丢的羞耻心。

我松开他的手，转而抱起自己的腿，歪着头看他，可怜地说：“老公，快进来，我受不了了。”  
李鸣瀚抽出手，举在我的眼前，我脸皮再厚这时候也不好意思了，红着脸看着他手上黏糊糊的肠液，正准备说点什么壮壮胆子时，这老东西却出其不意地捅了进来。  
“我操！”我疼得绷紧了身子抖动起来，我能感觉到他插进来时我的后面收缩了下，正好吸进了他硕大的龟头，然后就紧紧地咬着不松开了。  
“宝贝，放松点，咬那么紧不让我进去，怎么操爽你？”李鸣瀚忍得很辛苦，他轻柔地拍了拍我的屁股。

我回过神来看着他隐忍的脸庞，额头都是细汗，心里突然酸得厉害。我扭过头去，努力地放松着身体。  
“进来吧老公，我准备好了。”我咬着牙，眼泪流了下来。  
李鸣瀚抓着我的屁股，一鼓作气地插了进来。  
“啊……！”我抖得更厉害了，弯着腰停不下来地颤抖着。总算把阴茎插进来的李鸣瀚松了口气，他抱着我不停地亲吻着：“宝贝，怎么哭了？是我的错，我不应该这么粗鲁，对不起，弄疼你了。”  
“不。”我哽咽着抬手揽着他的脖子，主动舔了舔他的嘴唇，眼泪刷刷地往下流，“李鸣瀚，我爱你。”  
“你怎么了宝贝？”李鸣瀚皱着眉头看向我，“怎么像个姑娘似的？”  
“我爱你，”我固执地看着他说，“李鸣瀚，我爱你。”  
“好。”他安抚性地亲吻着我的眼睛，舔掉了我的眼泪，“乖，我动了。”

我有些难受，他依旧没有说出我想听的话。  
我的后穴已经适应了他的阴茎，李鸣瀚开始缓缓地抽插起来，我抿着嘴，专注地感受着他的阴茎在我的肠壁中的摩擦。  
他伸手抓着我的阴茎，拇指不轻不重地摩擦着我的龟头。  
身后的摩擦力度完全无法满足瘙痒，前面的揉捏也完全无法缓解阴茎的胀痛，我难耐地呻吟起来。

“李鸣翰，你快点，别磨蹭了……啊……”  
老东西依旧缓慢地进出：“叫我什么，嗯？”  
“老公，老公！快操我……啊！”  
廉耻为何物我早就忘了，欲望得不到释放几乎逼疯了我，我伸手胡乱地抓着他的屁股想让他使劲操我，好在李鸣翰自己也忍不住了，低声喊了句“抓住了”，便狂风暴雨般抽插起来。

狭小的空间唯一的好处就是随手可以抓到些什么。我用力地抓着车边的把手，高高抬起的腿上面还挂着白色的三角内裤。我完全忘记现在是在森林公园里，丝毫不克制自己，大声地呻吟着，淫词浪语不假思索地脱口而出。李鸣翰跟个打桩机一样快速地重复着挤入抽出的动作，我能感觉到自己的肠壁都被他狂热的进出带得翻出了粉红色嫩肉，噗嗤噗嗤的声音刺激着我的神经，两个尺寸非凡的囊袋拍打在我的臀上，发出了令人羞耻的啪啪声。在这狭小的空间里，性爱带来的淫乱声音让我激动得不能自已，口水顺着嘴角流到了座位上，我竟然花了一秒钟心疼我的座椅。  
“宝贝，我还是不够用力，你还敢想别的？”李鸣翰敏感地抓住了我瞬间的失神，他惩罚性地抓紧我的阴茎使劲揉搓着。疼痛带来的不一样的快感让我涕泗横流，满脑子除了性爱再也容不下其他的了。

车内的空气越发地稀薄，我已经有了晕头转向的前兆，李鸣瀚把车窗打开了一条缝，被冷风一吹我也终于清醒了一点。不同于车内淫荡的气息，草木的清新味让我意识到自己还在公园里。  
“宝贝，怎么不叫了？”李鸣瀚坏心地问，下身重重地一顶，我忍不住又是一声尖叫。  
我气喘吁吁地说：“老公求你了，快点，一鼓作气，我不行了，腰要断了……”  
“宝宝不是说自己年轻么？”李鸣瀚低声笑着，下身飞快地动起来，每次都准确地顶到我的敏感点。

他不再克制，坏坏地按住我的马眼，百十下疯狂的抽插操弄后，我俩双双高潮。他的精液一股一股地射进我的后穴，滚烫得让我忍不住打了个激灵。

他重重地跌在我身上，两具汗淋淋的身体亲密地贴在一起。我挣扎着关起车窗，生怕老男人再中风了。  
轻轻地嗅着车内淫靡的气味，我有一种说不出的满足感。只不过因为喊得太用力，我嗓子干得快冒烟了，只能万般不乐意地伸手推了推他：“李鸣瀚，你压死我了，快起来，我要喝水。”  
他歇了会儿，在车里摸了半天也没找到一瓶水。  
“忍一会儿宝贝，回家喝。”他说。  
我无奈地点点头，抬手抱着他，两个人安静地享受着高潮后的余韵。

半晌后，我实在受不了这个一米九多的壮汉了，他压在我可怜的小身板上可是够久的了。  
“快把你鸡巴拔出来，再放一会儿又硬了。”我慵懒地推着他，“弄完了记得给我擦。”  
“嗯。”李鸣瀚应了声。拔出即使软掉尺寸也十分可观的男根，抽了张纸简单地擦了下，“宝贝，你躺一会儿，我开车直接回家再清理吧。”

“好吧，”我嘟嘟囔囔，眼皮子不受控制地闭上了，失去意识前，恍惚间听到李鸣瀚在对我说我爱你。  
“我也爱你。”我迷迷糊糊地说，最终还是累得睡了过去。

番外二 

一月，美国，佛罗里达州，迈阿密，Haolover Beach

“元元，你就带我来这里？”李鸣瀚默不作声地看着沙滩上一水儿的裸体，半晌冷不丁地冒出来一句。  
“啊？”我回过神来，这才发现我们俩已经在这站着看了十分钟了。

这事儿要从两个月前说起。  
自从李瑜冰谈恋爱准备结婚后，李鸣瀚越发无心工作，甩手当起了太上皇。我也由他的秘书变成了李瑜冰的秘书，这下所有人都知道我们真的是清清白白的好兄弟了——毕竟正主都结婚了，我也没见有什么特殊反应。  
婚后小两口来我们家拜访，新媳妇赵曼曼端着茶，面露羞涩地递给李鸣瀚，叫了声爸，又娇羞地给了我一杯，依旧面不改色地叫了声妈。我懵懵懂懂地接过茶喝了一口，结果被这声妈吓得全都喷在了李瑜冰脸上。  
他媳妇儿也是个能人，憋笑憋得脸通红，硬是能做出一副我什么都没看见的样子。李瑜冰脸上还挂着茶叶沫子，狼狈极了，我自然毫不克制地笑翻了。  
四十一岁的李鸣瀚摆出了一副和蔼可亲的样子，对我们这边的闹剧视而不见，认真地安抚着儿媳妇。  
我笑得上不来气，递了张纸给李瑜冰擦脸，慢条斯理地说：“小冰，你要欺负曼曼，等着你爸收拾你吧。”  
李瑜冰牙咬得咯吱咯吱响，恶狠狠地看了我一眼。

当晚，我们俩厮杀过后，李鸣瀚抱着我问：“宝贝，想不想出去旅游？”  
“算了吧，李瑜冰还要去度蜜月，咱俩走了公司怎么办？”我想了想说。  
李鸣瀚温柔地亲了亲我的脸：“没事，咱们跟他俩错峰出游，你有什么地方想去吗？”

我调整一个更舒服的位置窝在他怀里，闻言抬头看向他：“说出去你丫肯定不信，都二十九了我还没走出国门呢，如果公司没事……算了你做主吧还是。”  
李鸣瀚笑了，我靠着他的胸腔听得异常清楚。  
“宝贝，你还记得我之前说带你去海边玩吗？”  
我搂着他的腰，一下一下地摸着，我心说：当然记得了，九年前在酒店和我说的嘛。然而我嘴上却没心没肺地回答他：“没印象了，你什么时候说的？一点都不记得了。”  
李鸣瀚没说话，伸手拽过我不安分的爪子攥在自己手里，抬起来亲了下。

我俩抱了一会儿，他又继续刚才的话题：“想去哪里都行，咱们放一个月假。”  
“那就美国吧，行吗？”我琢磨了会儿跟他说，“还能去分公司看看，我毕竟是李瑜冰秘书，休一个月有点长了，咱们春节去？”  
“就这么定了，美国，春节前去。小冰之前去那边待了一年，你可以问问他哪里好玩。”李鸣瀚说。

李瑜冰带着他媳妇去希腊了，太上皇不得已坐镇。我担心他身体，只能拼命包揽他的工作。一个月匆匆过去，有天我浑浑噩噩地抱着电脑坐在车上回邮件，直到笔记本被李鸣瀚合上，我才反应过来要去玩了。

“宝贝，小冰回来了，你不用这么拼。”李鸣瀚无奈地跟我说。  
我翻了个白眼：“我这还不是为了你们父子俩的公司？”  
他捧着我的脸亲了下，老男人温柔的样子让我一阵心猿意马：“你都快三十了，还像个孩子似的。”  
“我才不是孩子呢！”我假装不耐烦地推开他，借此掩饰自己的不好意思，开车门拿行李箱。

李瑜冰一定是因为我害他在他媳妇面前丢脸，故意整我的。  
此时，我们正站在小李同志重点推荐的天体海滩上，看着一堆不穿衣服的辣妞儿们肆意玩耍。

“元元，你就带我来这里？”李鸣瀚问我。  
“啊？”我尴尬得要死，心里把李瑜冰骂了千百遍。  
海滩上一个棕发洋妞突然向我们走过来，我俩都有点不知如何是好。洋妞长得挺漂亮，身材一级棒，我已经做好了她狂风暴雨的咒骂我们盯着她的裸体，却没想到人家姑娘面带笑意地巴拉巴拉说了一堆，还随手比划了几下。  
我都蒙了，这说的不是英语啊。

随后李鸣瀚 也开始说西语，我惊得下巴都快掉了。  
俩人站在那旁若无人地交流着，期间李鸣瀚还拽过我毫不避讳地把我抱在怀里，洋妞用那种看白菜的眼神打量着我，我全程懵逼。  
他俩又笑着说了两句，洋妞跟他说了句“Adiós”，转头就走了。

“说的啥说的啥？”我抬头看着这个高我二十公分的男人的下巴颏儿。  
“她问我们是不是父子，说北边是同性恋的地盘，她让我们去南边的海滩上玩。”  
“还有这回事？怪不得这儿都是大洋妞子呢。”我嘟囔着问他，“你怎么说的啊？”  
他无奈地看着我：“当然说你是我恋人，她告诉我们可以再往北边走，那边都是男人。”  
我尴尬地说：“那咱们去北边？”  
李鸣瀚皱着眉刮了下我的鼻子：“那边的男人……很开放。”  
我一听眼都亮了：“开放？怎么个开放？直接在海滩上做吗？听起来就很刺激啊！老公咱们要不要去看看。”  
“你叫我爸爸也没用。”李鸣瀚哭笑不得，“还说不是小孩？走了，谁的裸体你都不许看。”

随便找了处穿戴相对整齐的的沙滩，他带着我在海边跟一堆小孩子扑腾扑腾地学游泳。可惜我天生火爆，有些克水，折腾了半天也学不会，还呛了好几口，筋疲力尽地被他抱着扔在了沙滩上。  
“没见你这么笨的。”李鸣瀚也累得够呛，插着腰抹了把脸上的水。  
我躺在沙滩上被太阳晒得睁不开眼，半眯着眼看着顶天立地的男人，鬼使神差地说：“李鸣瀚，咱们做爱吧。”  
“在这？”李鸣瀚问。  
我犹豫了一下，爬起来看看周围乱窜的小朋友，悻悻地放弃了这个不靠谱的建议。  
“走吧，冲个澡咱们回酒店。”李鸣瀚笑着把我拉起来，“宝贝，上来，我背你。”  
“你腰行不行啊！”我一通嚷嚷，三下两下地趴在他后背上勾着李鸣瀚的脖子。

李鸣瀚用行动向我证明了他确实行。  
“趴好。”李鸣瀚说。  
我为难地看着他。  
我们的房间在顶层，巨大的落地窗外是酒店精心设计的屋顶花园，郁郁葱葱的植物包围着一个雅静的游泳池，只供酒店的vip使用。此时正是下午，花园里不见半个人影，只余下阳光暖洋洋地铺满一地。

“咱们能不能换个方向？”我不好意思地看着他问。  
“宝宝胆子一直很大，现在怎么不敢了？”李鸣瀚看着我，眼里带着笑意。

我深吸了口气，赤身裸体地走过去，乖巧地趴在了他给我铺好的软垫上，背对着落地窗撅起了屁股。  
“宝贝真乖，不要怕，外面没人能看见你放荡的样子。”李鸣瀚轻声说。  
我控制不住地颤抖着，不是害怕，而是兴奋。  
只要有人来到这个屋顶花园，就一定会透过落地窗，看到我淫荡地撅着屁股露出后穴的骚样。

“想要了吗宝贝，你屁股正使劲儿吸呢。”李鸣瀚依旧轻声地和我调着情。  
听到他的话，我下意识地收紧了后穴，阴茎从软马上变成了半勃起的状态，顶端蹭着毛茸茸的软垫。我打了个激灵，看着地上的影子，李鸣瀚正站在我的左后方，一动不动。  
“如果你回头，今天我可不会动你。”李鸣瀚突然开口，多年相处他早就熟悉了我的一切小动作，于是听闻此话，我只能继续趴在地上，羞耻地撅着屁股，等待身后那个男人进入我。

这是一场由他主导的性爱，我完全放弃了掌握主动权，等待着他的安排。

地上的影子突然动了，他往左边走了几步，抱着一团轻柔的被子，盖住了我的上半身，独独留下了我的屁股。  
处于完全的黑暗中，我稍微有些不安。

“你想我进去吗？”我听到李鸣瀚说，隔着被子他的声音有些闷闷的。  
“想。”  
“想我操你哪？自己伸手摸摸，不许动前面。”李鸣瀚说。  
我羞耻地睁大眼睛，黑暗中自己的呼吸声异常清晰，我一手撑着身体，另一手颤抖地摸上了已经扩张过的后穴。我轻轻地塞进去自己的中指，不废吹灰之力，停顿了片刻，我开始小幅度地抽动起来，肠壁还没分泌肠液，稍稍有些干涩，我的每一次进出都会引来强烈的收缩。

“你旁边有润滑液，自己抹一点。”  
我依言照做。随着他的指令，我从一根手指开始，逐渐塞进去三根手指了，快感也随之而来，可惜因为姿势的原因，怎么插都不够深，手腕限制了我的自慰。我忍不住呻吟着，把脸直接贴在垫子上，支着身体的手想去抚撸动我胀痛的阴茎来分摊快感。  
“不乖了，宝宝。”李鸣瀚说。  
“李鸣瀚，快进来。”我喘着粗气，手最终还是没有摸上自己的生殖器。

我能感觉到男人走到了我身后，离我不到一公分的距离。我催促着晃动着自己的屁股，手用力地进出着，缺氧而产生的眩晕感让我险些支撑不住趴在地上。无法宣泄的欲望像是膨胀的气球，只要这个男人触碰，我想我就可以射出来。  
“腿张开，被子可以掀开一点透透气。”李鸣瀚指引着我，我下意识照做，更加淫荡地压低了自己的腰，伸长了颈部，拽开被子，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

空气中一时间只剩下我的喘息声，和手进出泥泞不堪的后穴发出的黏腻滋滋的声音。  
“宝贝，不要太骚了，别忘了你屁股正对着的外面是哪里。”他笑着说，终于跪在了我的身后，“手拿起来吧。”  
我简直快哭出来了，赶紧抽出自己的手，双手撑住自己的身体，微微分开腿迎接着他的插入。  
他大手抓着我的屁股，不怀好意地用青紫的男根在我臀缝中摩擦，我难耐地晃动着腰肢，李鸣瀚总算不再玩我，挺身顶入。  
“啊……！”我发出一声满足的呻吟，空虚的后穴总算被填满。  
他没动，按着我的腰让我使劲往下趴，一手抚摸着我的阴茎，用粗糙的手指按压着敏感的龟头，指甲时不时地刮蹭着沟缝。我被酥酥麻麻的感觉刺激得失声尖叫，几乎是一瞬间阴茎就分泌出了大量的透明液体。  
“宝宝舒服吗？”李鸣瀚问。  
我夹着屁股用力地往后顶：“你动，动啊李鸣瀚！”

李鸣瀚闷哼一声，突然抽出他布满青筋紫红色阴茎，用力地一插到底拉开这场愉悦的性爱的序幕。他挺身抽送着，我咿咿呀呀地浪叫着，顿时整个房间都回荡着我的浪叫。

他的手没停，搓动着我敏感的龟头，时不时用指甲抠动着包皮，下体一下一下地撞击着我的屁股。我舒服得浑身痉挛，有一种近乎憋尿的感觉席卷而来。  
“李鸣瀚，停下来，我不行了我要尿尿。”我呜咽着说，想要尿尿的感觉越发明显。  
“尿吧宝宝。”李鸣瀚的声音带着笑意，他更加用力地抽送着，两人的交合处汁水四溅，我的后穴正卖力地吞吐着他的阳物，每一次进出内壁都用力绞住男人硕大的男根，享受着被充实的快感。他突然松开了安抚我性器的手，转而单纯地操弄起来。

“操……”  
我骂了一句，眼冒金星，带着哭腔大骂着身后的男人。  
他把阴茎深深地挺入，剧烈的快感像是澎湃的潮水瞬间将我从头到底淹没，我双腿强烈地痉挛着，双目失神地看着两人叠在一起的影子，像是濒死的鱼用力地呼吸着空气。  
“我要射了……我要射了……”  
我艰难地说着。身后那人开启了最后一轮猛攻，他的阴囊撞击在我的臀部啪啪作响，每一次进出都恨不得穿透我的身体。我的后穴猛烈地收缩着，伴随着全身痉挛，终于射了出来，然而一瞬间我就意识到了哪里不对。  
他抱着我软绵绵的身体最后冲刺了几下，草草地射进了我的身体。

我们双双倒在地上。  
“宝贝，你尿了。”他说着，伸手放在我的身下摸了摸我黏湿的阳物，软垫已经湿了一半。  
我羞得没脸见人，轻轻吸了下鼻子，闻到精液和尿液混合在一起的又腥又骚的淫靡气味。  
我有些不敢置信自己竟然被他操到失禁。

他低声笑着，把我翻了个身，这才重重地压在我身上。  
“宝贝，看着我。”  
“干什么？”我尽量装得若无其事，大方地看着他的双眼，“想笑话我啊老男人，这也没什么丢人的我告诉你……”  
他打断了我，一字一句地说：  
“结婚吧。”

我静了。  
他抓住我的左手：“刚才你就答应过我了。”  
我怔怔地看着我的左手无名指，不知道什么时候，被他套上了一个朴素的戒指。  
我眼眶酸涩，却还是笑了：“好啊。”


End file.
